


【胖雨昕博】放学后的学生会活动室（1-11）

by Fengxixi1994



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxixi1994/pseuds/Fengxixi1994





	【胖雨昕博】放学后的学生会活动室（1-11）

【胖雨】放学后的学生会活动室?  
1.  
超级玛丽苏无脑狗血pwp文，ooc我的，请勿上升蒸煮。  
   
“哇，是樊振东！今天太欧了，居然能在学校看到他！”  
“和院长他们一起过来了啊啊啊！”  
大商学院的林荫道上一阵骚动。  
“快看，笑了笑了他笑了，卧槽可爱爆了！老夫的少女心啊！”  
“别花痴了老阿姨，你比人家大三岁呢靴靴。”  
“说得跟你比他小似的。不就是跳了三级吗，女大三抱金砖，我可以等小神童成年啊。”  
“说起来樊少皇虽然年纪小，男生那边都很服他的……听说这次学生会主席选举他是全票通过的哎。”  
“我也听说了，这一届的学生会被称作‘亚瑟王和他的圆桌武士们’哈哈。”  
“哈哈哈白白嫩嫩的亚瑟王！完全看不出来这么萌的人竟然是大商集团少掌舵人，听说不少眼高于顶的学长都被少皇网罗进自家公司了，就因为对少皇的专业技术心服口服。”  
“脑子好就算了，上次世界青少年国球比赛你知道吧，决赛零封奥恰简直帅我一脸，超暴力的！看他打球真的有种发泄般的快感。”  
“看了！赢球之后那个挑眉的笑容真是苏到腿软……怎么会有这么可爱又帅气的人啊，好想和他说句话啊。”  
“那些都是次要的，重点是这颜得和我们大校草周雨有的一拼了吧。”社团的女生嘻嘻哈哈地推了周雨一把，“是不是啊小雨。”  
周雨险些被推个趔趄，俊美的脸上笑容客套而勉强。  
“过来了过来了！”身边叽叽喳喳的花痴女生们瞬间端庄。  
没有人注意到，擦肩而过的时候，众人口中的风云人物轻轻在周雨耳边留了一句：“今晚九点，学生会活动室。”  
周雨步伐顿了顿，回头看了若无其事和校领导谈笑风生的背影一眼，暗自捏紧拳头。  
   
   
深夜的主楼一片漆黑，万籁俱寂，只有学生会活动室隐隐从厚重的窗帘后透出亮光。  
大商学院的学生会活动室是院学生会主席办公的地方，装修秉承学院一贯奢华雍容的巴洛克风，装修繁复夸饰，摆设富丽堂皇。  
   
学生会主席巨大的办公桌对面，路易十四风格的胡桃木天鹅绒面扶手椅上，大商学院的校草周雨面色潮红，头无力地垂在扶手上，任凌乱的碎发遮住眼睛。  
他的双手被校服领带反缚在身后，上身是校服的衬衫和米色针织背心，下身赤裸无一物遮掩，双腿大开，被体内不安分的小道具折腾出破碎的喘息。  
而咫尺之遥的柚木雕花办公桌上，学生会主席滚动着鼠标，全神贯注地审核下属交上来的活动方案。  
周雨咬着嘴唇忍了半天，终于忍不住向比自己年幼的男人求饶：“东、哥……我……我真的……不行了……”  
樊振东专心致志地敲击着笔记本键盘，连个眼神都没施舍给他。  
周雨绝望地喘息着，身体内部的快感不断堆积，偏偏就差完全爆发前的临门一脚。无休止的的折磨让他眼眶湿润，喉间无意识地逸出诱人的呻吟。  
   
“过来。”估摸着周雨快忍耐到极限了，樊振东终于大发慈悲地说道。  
周雨挣扎着从扶手椅上翻滚下来。  
他不敢不过去，惹怒这个人的后果，自己早已用身体好好领教过了。可是被欲望折磨了太久，两腿打战酸软无力，他重重地摔在长毛地毯上，一时爬不起来。  
   
樊振东推开椅子站起来，走到周雨身边，居高临下地欣赏了一会儿。  
   
那个总是高高在上的清冷美人，毫无防备地以完全惹人怜爱的姿态蜷缩在自己脚边，脸埋在厚实的羊毛地毯里，失神地喘息着，两条白皙光裸的长腿打着战，脚趾不断蜷紧又放松。  
   
樊振东下身早已被勾人的嗓音撩拨得鼓出一个大包，然而，他最让人称道的便是，超乎年龄的沉得住气。  
“东……东哥……饶……了我……”微弱的哀求让樊振东的下腹一下子就紧了。忍着狠狠操进他身体调教他的欲望，微笑看着他。  
   
这人当初倔得厉害，为了彻底收服他，自己几乎用尽了手段才把他的铮铮傲骨一一折断，现在终于到了品尝甜美果实的时候了。猫费劲心机捉到了老鼠，是不急于一口吃掉的——玩弄在股掌之间的过程才最值得回味。  
   
被地毯上细密的长毛挠到了敏感处，美人抽着气，无意识地弓起腰去蹭地毯，黏腻的水流下来积成小小的一摊。可这小小的自我救赎也是不被允许的——樊振东用黑亮的皮鞋翻过他的身子，分开他的双腿。周雨脆弱的脖颈后仰，温驯柔顺地岔开双腿，任樊振东用带着繁复花纹的鞋底碾磨着大腿根部细嫩的皮肤，却就是不碰昂扬的那根。  
   
樊振东单膝跪下来，手穿过他的黑发揪起发梢，强迫他的脸仰起。  
“雨哥，你在想什么呢？”  
周雨闭眼不答。  
“通往女人灵魂的通道是阴道，通往你灵魂的呢？肠道？”端庄正气的脸说着让人脸红心跳的淫词浪语，一边双指插进黏答答的甬道，夹住跳蛋，慢慢地抽出。折磨了自己一晚上的东西终于被取出，周雨的腰不受控制地弹跳了一下，被樊振东用膝盖牢牢压住。  
   
樊振东笑得残忍，手上却很温柔。轻轻地覆住被折磨了一晚上得不到解脱的昂扬，技巧性地揉弄着。被调动了太久，周雨轻而易举地达到了高潮。  
   
“雨哥，你又干坏事儿了。”樊振东沾了满手的白浊，啧啧感叹，“真不乖，弄了我一手，这里又没有纸擦，怎么办呢？”  
周雨目光涣散失神，脑海一片空白，根本听不清他在说什么。至高无上的快感犹如电流击中脊背，凶狠地吞噬了他的神智。  
茫然地看着樊振东的嘴唇一张一翕，回过神，终于捕捉到樊振东仿佛灵机一闪的最后一句。  
樊振东带着恍然大悟的表情道：“对了！下午方博送来了你们学院的纸质活动方案。明天他来取文件的时候，我就告诉他，他精心整理的文件送给他好兄弟擦精液了，你看如何？”  
周雨说不出话来，只是无力地摇头。  
“不要？”  
“……”周雨闭上眼睛点点头。  
“那你告诉我，知道哪儿做错了吗？”  
“……”无力地摇头。  
“和一大群女生走在一起就算了，还拉拉扯扯，怎么？和我示威？”  
“不……只是社团活动……”  
“还敢顶嘴？找艹呢？”  
那些人明明……明明谈论的是你……  
周雨睁着黑而无神的眼睛，恍惚地以为自己产生了幻觉。白浊顺着修长的手指流下来，然后手指又被塞进骄傲的少年唇形好看的口中。他自己流出来的丑恶的欲望液体，被那个人……一点一点……舔掉了……  
恶魔般的男人仿佛一晃又变成了初识时犹带稚气的少年，犹如在舔美味的棒棒糖，一根根细致地舔掉手上的精液。动作天真无邪，笑出了大小眼，剩了最后一根食指，调皮地伸到周雨的嘴边——周雨被蛊惑了，乖顺地张口含住，吮掉自己体内流出的腥咸。  
樊振东被周雨温驯生涩的反应取悦了，像慵懒的猫一样微微眯起眼睛。  
“好好舔。你乖乖的，今晚只做一次就饶过你。”  
樊振东弯下腰，双手托住周雨的背和腿，轻松地把纤细的男人抱到办公桌上。轻车熟路地把绝色的校草上半身按在桌上托起臀部，轻而易举地挺身侵入了早已被玩弄得湿热熟烂的穴口。全部顶进去的瞬间，两人灵魂深处同时发出了喟叹。  
几乎是在他插进来的一瞬间，小雨就又射了。樊振东忍过那一阵紧窒的致命快感，狠狠地隔着衣物拧了一把挺立的乳头。“坏孩子，又想偷懒，要惩罚。”  
樊振东漫不经心地把周雨的毛衣背心推到胸口以上，解开衬衫的扣子。胸前的乳头高昂地挺立着，俯下身亲吻他的脊椎，每拧一下乳头，周雨就会痉挛着给自己至高无上的快感。  
   
“真是个尤物，几天没碰你又紧回去了，无论操了多少次，这里还是像处子一样又紧又小。”  
周雨觉得自己快要被男人天赋异禀的阳物给顶穿了。樊振东死死地压着他，仿佛要被他折成两半似的，在自己身后剧烈地摇摆晃动。?每一次的强悍凶猛的贯穿冲刺都为樊振东带来无上的快感，他持续将自己的硕大强行深入他的体内，而身下的美人连丝毫反抗的余地都没有。他的力度极大，啪啪地拍击着周雨的臀部，凶狠到几乎连囊袋都要塞进自己的身体。  
   
敏感的乳头被肆意玩弄，揪成各异的形状，拉扯到极限再松手。灼热的双唇来回在后颈滑动，喷出来的火热气息带着樊振东独有的霸道气味，灼人而闷湿地侵吞了周雨的知觉。被舔舐啃咬的感受相当奇特，分不清是酥麻还是瘙痒的感触折磨着周雨的感官，毫无预警被樊振东用力一咬，周雨立即克制不住地闷哼出来，嫩肉绞紧着火热的粗大，前端再一次喷发出来，跌入无底的黑色深渊里，失去了意识。  
   
当他从昏迷中醒转，意识被操干到浑浑噩噩，口涎不能控制地顺着嘴角滑落。身体因为太过强烈漫长的刺激而瘫软麻痹，连手指都动弹不得，甚至不知今夕何夕。纤细的脖颈已支撑不住脑袋的重量，眸子迟钝地往下转，看到自己的双腿被迫高高抬起，悬空架在男人的肩膀上，承受着男人凶猛的力道和狂乱的冲刺。?  
“你说……只做一次的……”嗓音已经完全沙哑。  
“是我的一次，不是你的一次。”一边在周雨火热柔软的体内律动着，樊振东以冷静超然的眼神观察他茫然失神的表情。蜜穴被炽热贯穿，激烈摩擦的发出“咕啾咕啾”的淫荡声音。周雨连抬头都没有力气，他的身体在樊振东的冲刺下，无可避免地再次兴奋了起来。  
一边游有余刃地下身顶弄着，樊振东一边对他红肿的乳头产生了无比的兴趣，操到兴起，从办公桌上的笔筒里抽出一支毛笔挠着肿得大一倍的乳头，换来周雨崩溃的抽泣。最过分的是，樊振东不知从哪儿摸出一个长尾夹，用冰凉的金属刮挠着周雨的乳头，作势要夹上去。太过过分的举动终于吓得周雨崩溃地拼命摇头哭出来，害怕到极点的美人，下体痉挛的收缩终于取悦了樊振东。他微笑着仔细体会着柔软甬道对自己凶器讨好的吸吮，随手扔了长尾夹，用唇舌温柔地堵住了周雨的哭泣。  
不知道被调教了多久，周雨觉得整个下身已经麻痹沉重到失去知觉，灼热终于顶进了体内最深、最柔嫩的地方，开始汹涌射精。滚烫的精液一滴不剩地射进体内，最彻底地污染了这具美丽胴体的深处。周雨被从灵魂深处彻底侮辱和占有的罪孽感折磨得神志不清，手指痉挛地抠抓着桌子。男人如同奴隶主般欣赏并享用着这具失神的绝美裸体，射精时还小幅度顶撞着，直到漫长的射精完毕，才带着高高在上的神情，冷然地抚摸他被精液撑得微微凸起的小腹。  
   
如果你是女人，以这种操弄的频率，早就怀上了我的孩子吧。  
“乖一点，我的小雨。”  
   
   
周家。  
   
无边的黑暗中，梦境里，回忆像电影中一帧一帧的画面开始放映。  
小雨哥哥。小雨哥哥。  
一本正经穿着袖珍西装三件套的小孩儿，顽皮可爱的笑容和稚嫩的声音一闪而过。  
雨哥，你为什么总是躲着我？  
……  
爸，您找我？  
嗯，记得樊氏下一代的继承人樊振东吗？  
你们小时候一起玩过的。  
他今年也要去你们学校上学，你务必要和他好好相处。  
知道了，爸。  
厌烦地皱皱眉，口头上应承了，骨子里的傲气却让自己暗下决心，敬而远之。  
……  
再次见面，小孩儿完全不复记忆中的模样。长高长壮了，只有笑起来可爱的大小眼和颊边的酒窝，才隐隐让他想起小时候的样子。  
老师眼里沉稳持重的天才少年，同学心中光芒四射的风云人物，那时还不知道他看向自己的眼神叫做志在必得。  
只是不知为何，总有种被蛇盯上的青蛙般动弹不得的感觉，不寒而栗，背脊发凉。  
   
……  
周部长好，听说雨哥病了，我来看看他。  
真是谢谢樊少了！  
叫我小樊就好，在学校雨哥可照顾我啦。  
哈哈好，那叔叔就托大叫你一声小樊。我那不成器的儿子还得小樊你多多指点啊。  
周叔客气。  
……  
恍惚听到恶魔的声音，眼珠在眼皮下快速转动，却怎么也无法从噩梦中醒来。  
……  
不是没想过反抗。  
打也打不过，骂也骂不走。大商集团董事长的独子，不说权势滔天，至少在国内首屈一指的金融学院——大商学院内，便是只手遮天的存在。  
……  
戏弄。  
耻辱。  
愤怒。  
战栗。  
恍惚。  
惊悸。  
……  
不要。  
不要。  
不要！！！  
你到底想怎么样！  
被按在洗手台上剥掉衣服的周雨目眦欲裂。  
自己的躲避和疏远最终耗尽了那个人的耐性。被彻底激怒了的那个人，把自己堵在主楼空无一人的厕所里。  
……  
信不信我让人把你妈开除，让你妈在整个行业都找不着工作？  
你爸倒是个精明人，就是做事方法太蠢，首尾留得太多。要不是看你的面子，就凭你爸做的那些事，信不信我随便安个名头就能把你爸弄进去，让人好好招待招待他？  
周部长快六十了吧，这岁数进去，身子骨吃得消吗？  
周雨拼命反抗的身体慢慢地停止了挣扎，眼里的光渐渐熄灭。  
我明白了。  
你想怎么样。  
……  
做我的人。  
樊振东歪着脑袋，稚气地笑了。我只说一遍，只要是我想给的，你没资格说不要。  
终于放弃抵抗的绝色少年被揪着头发拖到学生会活动室，在窄小柔软的贵妃榻上，被温柔而漫长地夺去了第一次，还被从各个角度留下了不堪入目的视频。  
从此，与生俱来清纯干净的阳光气味被染上淫靡的颜色。  
……  
主楼是学生会的领地，樊振东开始热衷于在主楼的各种公共场合侵犯他。空无一人的卫生间里，被按在冰凉的镜子前，强迫自己看着秘处被硕大进出，还要默数着出他抽插的次数，如果被做到失神数错，便会迎来不堪回首的惩罚；在熙熙攘攘的浴室隔间里，被抬起双脚顶在墙上，怕被外人发现，只能紧紧地搂着樊振东的脖子，被深深钉在男人的凶器上。周雨最怕的便是室友集体外出，夜晚无人的寝室里，恶魔不知何时便会溜进来。为了不被一墙之隔的同学们发现异样，周雨只能挣扎着咬住手背，努力压抑住断断续续的模糊呻吟，额上渗出极力忍耐的汗珠。  
自己被在平时努力用功的桌子上被贯穿到高潮过，也曾在夜晚的阳台上被压着抽插到失神。漂亮的面孔被按在窗台边，狼狈惊惶的样子总会激起樊振东残暴的凌虐欲。他会恶意地舔着自己纤细的脖子，在耳边轻声说道：“你说下面会不会有人经过。他们看得出来你上身整齐，屁股却贪吃地死死含着我的东西不放吗？”  
如果反抗或拒绝，那人便强迫自己看以自己为主角的淫靡不堪的视频，还威胁要在校园广场上的大屏幕上滚动播放。  
自己只能像个随时随地等待临幸的妃子，溃不成军，俯首称臣，被迫承受帝王给予的宠爱。  
……  
猝不及防地被拧了敏感乳头，太过真实的触感轻易调动了梦中身体的记忆，周雨猛然惊醒，脸上犹带着梦里染上的情动的红晕。  
昏暗的房间里，他惊惶的眸子对上了一双暴虐的眼睛。  
   
樊！振！东！  
他怎么会出现在自己的房间里！?  
看出周雨眼里的疑问，樊振东漫不经心地笑道：“你爸让我进来的。你说，我这算不算在你家登堂入室了？”虽然在笑着，却能看出他心情极差，眼里按耐不住地跳动着暴躁的怒火。  
周雨不知道又是哪里得罪他了，他这种阴晴不定的性子一向是他最忌惮的，左右举棋不定，最后小心翼翼地问道：“又怎么了？”  
   
刚睡醒，和平时不一样的沙哑性感的声音，撩拨得樊振东欲火一下就炸了。  
“又怎么了？”  
“又怎么了？”樊振东笑得难以形容的可怖，“我有没有告诉过你，别惹毛我，小心让你哭都哭不出来。”  
   
一纸文件砸在了周雨的脸上。  
瞥了一眼便知道是什么。没料到筹谋已久的事东窗事发，周雨如同大冬天被浇了一盆冷水，瞬间浑身冰凉。  
“和马主任的私下交易？跟方博一起交换留学？……你居然想跑？”  
周雨惊惧地喘息着，不知从何爆发出的力量，猛然将樊振东掀翻，拼命挣扎着向门外冲去！  
然而紧接着，樊振东一把将他抓住揪着头发扔在床上，几下把衣服撕成了碎片。  
“我就想知道，谁给你的胆子？”?  
樊振东愤怒得血液都在暴沸，他甚至没有脱自己的衣服，只拉开了裤链打开，狰狞的阳具就迫不及待弹了出来，拍在身下人被压得变形的嫩脸上。  
周雨脸朝下被死死按在床上，挣扎间发出痛苦的喘息：“不……不要！”  
那声轻微的哀求话音刚落，樊振东心里的火就轰一下就炸了。  
明明这么软弱，却竟敢背着自己做这样的事！  
   
“你没资格拒绝。我警告过你的。我想给的，你必须要。”  
他按着身下n不停颤抖的光裸柔韧的身子，没做润滑和扩张就狠狠干了进去！  
周雨失声发出痛苦的呻吟：“……啊！”  
情绪在梦里被调动，早已被操到熟烂红润的秘处，颤栗地吮吸包裹着粗大的火热。快感像过电一样抽击在敏感的神经上。下一秒狰狞的凶器猛地进入到了更深的地方，周雨平坦的小腹都被顶得微微突出。周雨两眼翻白，拼命地挣扎，紧接着男人像暴怒的狮子对待不听话的雌兽一样狠狠叼住他脆弱的后颈。  
樊振东碾磨着口中颤抖的肌肉。这个总是对自己不卑不亢，若即若离的美人，如今只能无助惊惶地像小母狗一样雌伏，颤抖着被蹂躏欺负。?  
周雨试图扭动身躯想摆脱他的禁锢，却愈发被操得浑身哆嗦，刺激过度的后穴牵扯，再次令他无意识发出崩溃的哭喊。  
“叫得再大声一点啊，最好把叔叔叫来，看看你在我身下淫荡的样子。”  
周雨一僵，随即被死死的按在床上。樊振东放下所有的怜惜，用力掐拧着身下的朱果，极具施虐意味的动作引发了周雨控制不住的颤栗。  
“怎么不叫了？叫啊，我没锁门。”?樊振东残忍地笑着，用力地拍打着美人挺翘的臀部，惩罚性的动作在玉丘上留下了惨不忍睹的指痕。  
“还跑吗？”他咬住周雨的后颈，绽出一个邪佞的微笑，把灼热狠狠地顶进去，嘶哑的问：“还敢跟别的男人往外跑，嗯？”?  
……  
小雨咬着嘴唇，一反常态地一声不吭。  
倔强地，直到被做昏过去也一直没有回答。  
……  
漫长的折磨结束后，小雨早已被操到昏迷了数次。  
搂着光滑的脊梁一下下顺着，樊振东用与心情不符的温柔，轻轻撩起被汗湿的额发。  
“周雨……”?那是一声异于往常，温柔的呼唤声。樊振东第一次直接叫着他的名字，两个字在舌尖百转千回，缱绻缠绵。  
   
   
第一次看到小雨是自己十岁的生日宴会。  
周部长带着自家公子进来时，全场的注意力都被那个俊美无双的少年吸引了。  
明明比自己年长五岁，却拥有小动物般战栗柔软的眼神。  
那晚的月色和雪色之间，你是第三种绝色。  
自那之后，迫不及待地拼命学习、锻炼、成长。一切只因为，想把这个人据为己有。  
自十岁起，我想要的人只有你。  
然而为什么，他眼里永远没有自己。他会对张继科笑，对方博撒娇，对谁都很好，偏偏对自己例外。  
不卑不亢，若即若离。  
好像永远都走不进他的心里。  
   
你是我的。  
谁也不会让。谁也不行。  
因为，你是此生我唯一所爱。  
   
啊啊啊其实小雨是喜欢小胖的啊啊啊但是拖延癌晚期码字时间不够只能be了呜哇哇哇，如果我没被大佬弄死又被宝宝们猜出来是谁，也许会有甜甜的番外篇，大家有缘再见。  
2.  
在熟悉的家中、自己的卧室里被樊振东彻底占有这件事，彻底地击溃了周雨的心理防线。  
这种打击是颠覆性的。  
   
不论父母多么严厉和薄情，对恋亲的小雨来说，家始终是不可侵犯的圣地，也是他最后的心灵港湾和喘息之处。而现在，这道防线如此轻而易举地被那个可怕的男人突破了。  
   
在自己从小睡到大的床上被操弄到昏迷，墙上挂着的是与张继科方博二人的合照，一墙之隔便是毫无所觉看电视的父亲。被操到高潮时，模糊的视线中是照片中三人含笑的眼睛。身体在欲海中沉沦，周雨却有种灵魂抽离出窍的茫然，冷静注视着发生在自己身上这一切。犹如在最好的兄弟注视下完成了某种情色的征服仪式，空气中汗水和精液的味道让整个房间都染上了不堪回首的暧昧淫靡气味。在这种私密的自我领域肆无忌惮地做爱，精神上被玷污的耻辱和压迫感，比肉体上被射在体内，更让小雨有种从灵魂深处被彻底占有的无措。  
   
还是不一样的。世界上最纯净安全的地方，也被侵犯了。他只能蜷缩在男人的身下无力地承受着，动弹不得地坠向更深的黑暗。  
   
没有什么时候能比此刻更让小雨认识到，他，无处可逃。  
   
小雨这回是真病了。在暴怒的樊振东咄咄逼人的强硬攻势下，他不出意外地被做昏过去，再醒来已是在樊氏的私家医院里。也不知道樊振东是怎么和父亲说的，住院这一个星期，父亲竟然放心地将自己交给他，一次也没有探望过。  
   
精心护理调养了一周，医生宣布可以出院后，周雨便被带回了樊振东的别墅。  
   
然而噩梦才刚刚开始。  
   
樊振东的卧室里。  
   
“病好了，也该立立规矩了。”樊振东坐在床边，温柔地抚着周雨的脸颊，“雨哥，是不是我对你太好了，你觉得我可以容忍你放肆了？”  
   
周雨闭上眼睛一吭不吭。冰冷和脆弱混合在一起，有种格外惹人怜爱的气质。  
   
除去那张让人惊艳的脸，周雨平常就是个节俭又努力的普通少年，偶尔仗着自己好看就不修边幅，也别有一番独特的自然风情。他性格温和，不擅长与人起冲突，冲着那张脸也很少有人会为难他。所以头一回遇见樊振东这样霸道不讲理的人，真的很难让他应付。  
然而这么久以来，他也算摸透了樊振东的脾性，举动再过分，仍然对自己怀有一丝宠溺。仗着这条底线，他打定非暴力不合作的主意，不理睬，不说话，不配合。  
   
只是这一次，他注定料错了。  
   
樊振东看着他摆出的姿态，就知道他没把自己说的“立规矩”听进去，唇齿间挤出一声冷笑。  
   
周雨闭着眼睛，耳朵却竖起来听着男人的动静，内心不住盘算。冷不防被褥被掀开，微凉的空气接触到皮肤，起了细细的鸡皮疙瘩。他瑟缩了一下，抗拒的姿态彻底将樊振东的耐性和理智挑拨殆尽。樊振东熟练地将周雨的衣物剥除，双腕绑起来系在床头，双腿拉开，分别系在床尾的柱子上，让美人在大床上摆出一个诱人的“人”字型。  
   
周雨感觉到有什么细长冰凉的东西轻轻拍击在脸上，然后顺着脖子、锁骨、胸膛一路往下划到足尖，再轻点着往上，在自己的腿根流连不去。粗糙怪异的触感令他的呼吸微微急促了起来。  
   
那东西从身上拿开了。视觉被剥夺后，听觉和触觉变得格外敏锐。小雨内心微微地忐忑。等待着，突然什么落在了自己的身上，一阵火辣辣的痛楚在肌肤上爆开，小雨一声闷哼，不敢置信地睁开眼睛。  
   
樊振东拿着一条黑亮细长的小皮鞭，鞭梢在皮肤上滑动，看到周雨睁开了眼睛，舔了一下嘴唇，在周雨身上轻轻地又抽打了一下。  
   
这一切颠覆了周雨的想象，他从未觉得这个男人如此可怕。震惊令他委屈又气愤，一开始他是打定主意不求饶不哭叫不挣扎不闪避的，然而强忍了许久，当鞭笞终于落在敏感的大腿根时，他还是没忍住扭动了一下。躲闪了一次之后便如同打开了什么锁钥，溃堤一般一发不可收拾，尽力扭动着，只求能避开最痛的位置，不时从喉咙深处溢出一声压抑不住的短促呜咽，犹如哀鸣的小奶猫。  
心爱的人雪白的身体上绽出一条条性感的红痕，那是自己亲手鞭打的，美丽的脸上也因为自己变得湿漉漉的，沾满了楚楚可怜的泪水。  
   
樊振东呼吸渐渐粗重起来，慢条斯理地解开了腰带。  
   
手滑进柔嫩的双腿间揉捏一番时，周雨颤声叫了一声。随后便被什么粗糙的东西蘸着滑腻的药膏顶入了后穴。周雨茫然了很久，才意识到在体内抽插的是皮鞭的柄把。樊振东冷然地看着他，犹如看一个陌生人。一手用粗糙的螺旋环状鞭柄干着他最敏感的甬道，一手伸到周雨的嘴里，玩弄着他的舌头和喉咙。  
   
周雨终于开始小声啜泣着，满脸泪水，却换不来半点怜惜。白皙细腻的皮肤上交错的道道红痕，被大大打开的双腿抖得厉害，纤细的脖子后仰犹如濒死的天鹅，在樊振东拔出鞭柄，掐住劲瘦的腰用更粗更热的东西长驱直入时，终于没忍住一声酥软的闷哼。  
   
凌虐从傍晚一直到天色将明。  
   
脊背的曲线优美，在腰那里惊心动魄地细下去，在腰臀处又放肆开来。暴露在空气中的半截腰肢雪白，上面布满艳色的鞭痕。滑嫩有弹性的玉丘被捏揉成各种形状，柔嫩的甬道讨好地瑟缩着。樊振东变换着挺入的角度，九浅一深地碾磨着，每一次抽插都翻出鲜红的媚肉。美人在情潮的惊涛骇浪中失神，只能无助地抓着床单，承受着暴虐的君王给以的惩罚和宠爱。  
   
“把腰抬高，乖。”樊振东给床上意识不清的美人喂了水，然后用性器拍打着那张俊美的嫩脸。  
   
不知被操干了多久，不听话的宠物被彻底操开了，不知廉耻，没了力气，被揪着头发生涩地舔少年尺寸惊人的性器。他笨拙地努力试图随着主人的指令动作，腿却软到不停颤抖，只得咬着下唇抖着嗓音道：“真的……没力气了……”樊振东摩挲着周雨敏感的腿根，柔软的舌尖描绘着粉红的乳珠画圈，闻言抬起一条腿架在手肘上，拎着他悬空的腿冲刺，撩拨出小雨无助的闷哼和甜腻的呻吟。  
   
“下次再想跑，就把你日到穿孔。”少年残忍地低声笑着。  
——————————————————  
校草周雨的生日恰逢大商学院的校庆，校庆活动是由樊振东主持的。今天他一反休闲运动的穿衣风格，穿了一件天鹅绒面料的西装，白衬衫黑领结，在台上妙语连珠，风趣幽默，显得可爱又帅气。天真无邪人畜无害的笑容激起女生们阵阵尖叫，他却有些心不在焉。  
   
终于结束了活动，并未出席活动后的庆功宴，而是匆匆驱车回了别墅。  
   
浅蓝色的条纹床单上被褥凌乱，冰丝的薄被草草搭在身上，微盖住臀部以下，露出与普通男子相较不盈一握的纤细腰身，和匀称后腰上两枚浅浅的腰窝。雪白后腰上隐约露出一截纹身——哥特体的字母“Fan.Z.D”，犹如盖上了私人所有的印戳，有种格外的色气。  
   
那是樊振东和技师潜心学了三个月，亲自给周雨纹的。纹的时候周雨因为钝痛而不住发抖，樊振东便按着他柔软的腰肢，一下一下亲吻着线条优美的背脊。  
   
似乎是听到有人动静，周雨微微动了一下，带动锁链碰撞的声音。他侧着脸，微微露出一只半睁半闭的眼睛，意识看上去不是很清醒，模模糊糊不时发出沙哑的呻吟，好像难受的要命。  
   
“雨哥，我回来了。”  
   
3.  
和别墅豪华的装修不同，樊振东的卧室设计得十分简洁，扑面而来一股性冷淡金属风，唯一的装饰便是床头一张相框。照片似乎是偷拍的，周雨不知自己入镜，手插裤兜唇畔带笑地看向镜头外的方向，完美的侧颜被光晕衬得染上了柔和的边，几缕发丝调皮地搭在额前，鼻梁挺直眼睛漂亮，睫毛纤长目光深情，笑容阳光得让人一见倾心，与室内的气氛形成鲜明对比。  
   
窗帘严严地拉上了，房间外阳光明媚，房间内却弥漫着阴翳和冰冷。  
   
照片中的绝色美人此刻浑身赤裸地躺在房间正中的大床上，手腕脚腕上紧缚着漆黑的皮质手环，另一端被铁链拷在床柱上。汗湿的额发覆住眼睛，脖颈和胸口都泛着情色的潮红。白皙的皮肤上布满密密麻麻的深红和青紫，连柔嫩的大腿根部都遍布吮痕和齿印。  
   
玉丘间插着的东西嗡嗡地震动着，刺激得前端翘得老高，却得不到解脱，只因欲望被丝带紧紧束缚着。他浑身哆嗦，不能自持地痉挛着，不时难耐地挺腰撅起屁股，颤抖着在被单上摩擦下身，滑动间床单上蹭上晶亮的粘液。浅蓝色的格子被单上布满不明水渍，不知是汗液还是精液。他眼睛半睁半闭地看过来，喉咙间断断续续地低声呻吟着，声音含糊不清，带着点勾人的沙哑，像是经受痛楚折磨又像是在忍受极乐。  
   
光听周雨的声音，樊振东就被撩拨得硬了。  
   
空气中一股难以言喻的暧昧气味。  
   
周雨被催情药物和情趣道具折磨得半清醒半昏迷，知道男人回来了，第一反应竟然不是害怕，而是终于可以得到解脱的期待和渴望。他对自己的心理产生了一瞬间的朦胧自我厌恶，随即又被欲望的浪潮卷入混沌中。周雨吃多了苦头，如今早已知道如何讨好这个男人才能得到解脱。他愈发叫得如同可怜兮兮的小猫般撩人，甚至下贱地扭动起了腰肢，期待男人粗壮灼热的阴茎插入他的体内，有力的手抽打他的屁股，让他疯魔，让他哭泣，让他升入天堂，带他坠入地狱。  
   
周雨的身体如精心打造的工艺品般精致漂亮。当他依循本能，乖顺柔驯地摇着屁股渴求宠爱时，没有人能忍住不给他奖赏。  
   
樊振东打开手上的镣铐，把周雨摆成半跪的姿势按在床头，解开了前面束缚的丝带，慢慢抽出折磨了周雨许久的按摩棒。周雨的小穴竟依依不舍地挽留着，空虚急切地收缩吮吸。按摩棒离体的一瞬发出“啵”的一声，这挑逗一般的撒娇奏效了，男人微微露出笑意：“小雨别急，马上给你更大的。”接着解开腰带露出笔挺的昂扬，慢慢从身后操进去。几乎是在樊振东全部顶撞进去的一瞬间，周雨就射了。  
   
樊振东一手扶着纤细的腰肢大开大合地抽插，一手把玩着周雨的奶子，指甲在奶头上不紧不慢地刮搔着。周雨哆嗦得几乎扶不住床栏，满屋子都是锁链咔咔作响声，淫靡的水声，色情的肉体碰撞声，还有含糊又沙哑的呻吟……  
   
“小雨，感受到了吗，我在你里面。”樊振东一边毫不留情地快速抽插，一边拉着周雨的手往身下结合处摸：“宝宝真紧，夹得老公好爽。”周雨被操得浑身发软，眼尾发红，发出细细的呜咽声。樊振东捏着他的下巴强迫他转过头，粗暴地吻了上去，舌头模仿性交的频率，一上一下地舔弄着周雨的下颚，吸吮着他的舌头。  
   
唇瓣分开。  
   
樊振东舔去双唇间牵扯的银丝，温柔地亲亲周雨细嫩光滑的脸颊。周雨白皙到近乎透明的脸上染着情动的红晕，额上是汗，颊上有泪，睫毛沾在一起像一把小扇子，湿漉漉地泛着淫靡的光。好听的声音喘得厉害，绵长的呻吟中夹着断断续续的哭泣和求饶：“东哥……轻、轻点……唔……”  
   
渴望怜爱又羞涩畏惧的好听声音，轻易地让男人失去了自制力。“对不起雨哥，还真轻不了。”男人按着肩胛骨扯着细细的手腕从后顶入，抵在翘臀后打着圈碾磨搅动着，随后猛得顶到了最里面。这个姿势插得极深，粉色穴口被粗硬的性器撑到极限，在不知餍足的快速撞击中打出了白沫。周雨哭得不行，哑着嗓子讨饶：“不要了……真的不要了……”  
   
“怎么越操越紧越热了？”樊振东咬牙笑着：“别这么浪，小雨，老公操得你爽不爽？”双手技巧性地覆上了前端的玉茎。周雨的那里和他人一样，干净又秀气，因为被反复吮吸多次而有些发紫。周雨很快被他技巧性地撸动玩弄到失去理智，终于控制不住地哭叫道：“老公干死我了，小雨……小雨真的不行了……”每每在最后关头逼出想听的话后，樊振东都会给他点甜头。不留喘息的时间，准确地撞上敏感处，用力地后入操着他，在他痉挛着射出体液的同时，也将自己的精华注入心爱的人的身体深处。  
   
樊振东气喘吁吁地撩开周雨汗湿的鬓发，亲吻着周雨失神的眸子：“今天这么乖，奖励你一份生日礼物。宝贝儿，你想要什么？”  
   
周雨犹在高潮余韵中痉挛，好半天才回过神来，怯怯地，轻轻地答道：“我想……出门……和你一起……吃顿饭。”  
   
加长林肯的后排上时不时传来小猫哼叫一般的呻吟，好在司机训练有素，目不斜视，并不受任何干扰。后视镜倒映出后座上的旖旎风情，樊振东大马金刀地坐着，一人软弱无力地伏在他怀中，一袭旗袍勾勒出诱人的弧度。腰肢柔软四肢纤细，长长的黑发散乱地垂到腰间，脸上染上红晕的艳色。樊振东的手从高高的开叉下摸进去，撬开紧闭的双腿，霸道地揉搓玩弄着怀中之人的敏感处，激起细细的抽气和难耐的喘息。  
   
这日的行程，樊振东是按照普通情侣的约会安排的。  
   
他们先去看了一场爱情电影。而周雨完全没有看进去电影播放的是什么。他的全部注意力都集中在双腿间作怪的手上。电影很精彩，观众如痴如醉，周围的人没有一个发现，这个美艳的旗袍女子，其实是个戴了假发的俊美男孩子。  
   
之后，他们去吃了周雨想吃的法国大餐。吃饭的时候樊振东倒是没有作怪，只是觥筹交错推杯换盏后借着酒兴招来乐队，当众对着周雨唱了一首粤语歌《明年今日》。唱到“在有生的瞬间能遇到你，竟花光所有运气”时，樊振东拉过周雨响亮地亲了一口，引发围观众人一阵口哨和尖叫，惹得周雨羞恼地红了脸。  
   
美人含羞带怯的表情取悦了男人，酒足饭饱后两人上了车，挥退司机，樊振东迫不及待地把周雨拉坐到腿上，掀起旗袍下摆，粗暴地扯破了他臀处的丝袜。美人并没有穿内裤，一路上都是并着脚小心翼翼地走路，而一直并得紧紧的双腿被一只大手插入，草草扩张了两下便拉开裤链，将早已硬涨不已的灼热顶了进去。  
   
假发早已歪到一边，旗袍的领口被粗暴地扯开，胸罩推到锁骨下方，半遮半掩地露出嫩红的奶头。樊振东两手揪扯着奶头，下身小幅度地反复顶弄研磨着，周雨扶着前面的座椅，被下身火辣辣的疼痛和爽意逼出声声娇媚的哭叫。  
   
同一时间的饭店里。一个圆脸大眼睛的服务生悄悄返回更衣室，取出手机，按下几个烂熟于心的数字。  
“喂？”电话通了，那边传来低沉的磁性声音，犹如一根羽毛挠在人心上。  
“科哥，是我。”  
   
4.  
腿在不算逼仄的后座被分到极限，随着哧拉的裂帛声，下身很快未着寸缕，只膝盖和脚踝虚虚挂着破破烂烂的丝袜。  
   
比自己年幼的男人，跪在大张的双腿间，伏下平日高贵的头颅，以唇含着……淫靡地吞吐舔弄。  
   
半开阔的空间、被折叠到极限的身体、男人狎昵亵玩的姿态，股间的不受控制的潮湿黏腻……周雨瘫软着身体，间或着倒抽一口气，那是乳尖被偷拧激出的惊喘。  
   
欲望越积越高却找不到出口，暧昧的气氛令人眩晕，他神智迷乱了，含混不清地呜咽着，开始扭腰往那高热的地方挺动，柔美的肉体渴望一场征服和碾压，乞求被男人强有力地贯穿。  
   
在他私处来回摩擦撩拨的火热昂扬，时而挤进不断翕合的入口处徘徊研磨，却并不如他所愿地插入。他痒得挺起腰哆嗦着去磨蹭男人，备受男人宠爱的极乐之源瑟缩不安，讨好地邀请和等待着。被欲望煎熬媚声求欢的撩人模样，让男人再也把持不住，覆下来掐着纤细的腰狠狠顶入。灼热的坚硬烫得他低呼一声，在男人身下簌簌颤抖不休，只能张着嘴剧烈抽气。  
   
被少年嫩滑的小穴紧紧包裹的刺激，让男人兴奋得差点长驱直入一捅到底。竭力忍耐着欲望，磨咬着他的乳珠口齿不清道：“小雨……放松些……乖，你夹得我太紧。”  
   
周雨气都不敢深喘，只能颤声道：“不行……太粗了……啊……”  
   
“别怕……”男人吐出乳粒，揉捏着交合处安抚：“…放松……”周雨屏息承受男人怒张的性器缓慢而强硬地侵入，眼前一片空白，腿根不停地哆嗦着，抽搐着呻吟：“太粗了……”男人被快感逼出一身热汗，忍耐着用下体顶进去缓慢碾压、旋转，挤出黏腻的水声。适应之后，胀痛感逐渐消失，取而代之的是一种似痛非痛，似痒非痒的酥麻。在和平时不一样的空间、氛围和时间刺激下，美人儿迷乱地扭动着，渴望更激烈的欢爱，下体却被粗大的阴茎死死钉住动弹不得，被饶有趣味地缓慢抽插着，只觉百爪挠心，难耐得快要发疯。  
   
男人低笑着逐渐加快速度，周雨咬住他阴茎的热烫小穴贪婪地吞吐，如一万张小嘴热情吮吸，让他亢奋得难以忍受，剧烈地操弄起来，车厢里回响着“咕啾、咕啾”的淫靡水声。  
   
男人变换着节奏和深浅的抽送让周雨觉得自己像巨浪里的小舟，一忽儿被卷上巅峰，一忽儿又坠落谷底，那根火热粗长的凶器几乎直捣得他四肢百骸都酥软破碎了，他呜咽般呻吟着，起伏着腰肢追逐男人的进出，感受着对方粗大的阴茎一次又一次深深进占自己的下体，强烈的快感逼得他快灵魂出窍，前面的分身却一直绷在临界点无法解脱，伸手企图自己抚慰。  
   
男人拍开他的手道：“不准。”  
   
“啊……不要……饶了我……”少年挣扎着哭闹：“你欺负我……”  
   
“对，就是欺负你。”男人霸道地说，一手将他的双手按到头顶，一手拧着他红润的乳尖，喘着粗气操弄道：“我还没爽够。”  
   
“你……你这混蛋…啊……”周雨痉挛着，身下的真皮座椅都被快被他反手挠出痕迹。  
   
“乖……忍一下，待会儿就给你，等我一起……”男人的昂扬几乎完全抽离，依依不舍绞紧的媚肉被带出来，又被他用力捅回去：“宝贝儿，你下面真的太会夹了，老公好舒服。”  
   
“不要……唔……”少年被他操得头顶一耸一耸地撞上车门，雪白的半边屁股直往后座下溜，男人锁着他的腰拖回来，把他的腿架到自己肩膀上开始猛插狂送。  
   
周雨失神地甩着头哀求：“……求你……老公……我、我要死了……”  
   
终于听到通关密语的男人心满意足，低笑道：“雨哥，别动不动发骚。”说着捞起少年绵软的腰肢，抱着他的身子让他跨坐在自己腿上，一手固定住他的肩膀疯狂向上操插捣弄，一手套弄爱抚男孩的玉茎。这个姿势插入得更彻底，每一次都连根没入，连下面的囊袋都快挤进男孩的甬道里。  
   
周雨觉得自己快要被捅穿，前后夹击的剧烈刺激让他两眼失神。浑身一颤，终于痉挛着喷出浊液。  
   
男人锁住他的纤细的腰身猛插了几下，低吼一声，用力将少年的私处狠狠摁在自己的胯部磨了几圈，终于将热烫浓稠的精液一波一波射进少年美妙的肉体深处。  
   
周雨爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，却没有迎来熟悉的亲吻，他浑浑噩噩地努力曲起脆弱的脖颈，回头热切地去找寻那张铭刻入骨髓的容颜，映入眼帘的却是一张血迹斑斑的脸。  
   
那人怔怔地盯着自己，然后向自己伸出沾血的手来。那张总是沉稳而内敛的面容，露出只有在他面前才会偶尔流露的孩子气的乞求和惶惑。  
   
小雨，不要走……  
   
周雨的心口一时剧恸。  
   
欲望带来的灼热感瞬间冰冷，他努力想去擦掉那张脸上血痕，刚伸出手，他便睁开了眼睛。  
   
酸软酥麻的感觉萦绕在下肢缠绵不去，下身一片濡湿黏腻。视野中是拼命向天花板伸出的自己的左手，和窗外微露的晨曦。  
   
是梦。  
一个春梦罢了。  
周雨轻吁一口气，闭上眼睛。  
滚烫的眼泪从眼角滑落，没入鬓发间，渐渐冰凉。  
   
   
   
楼下的方博哼着歌在厨房忙碌，搁在餐桌上的手机一阵震动。方博关了火，随意用围裙擦了把手，按下接听。  
   
快乐的神色渐渐阴沉，最后只是应了一句：“知道了。”挂了手机，转头向餐桌前看文件的男人声道：“鹞子说姓樊的请的司机有问题，应该是秦门蟒爷的人。”  
   
端坐着的男人唔了一声，啜了口冰水。简简单单的动作却说不出地好看，举手投足间的威压和气度令人心折。  
   
方博把煮好的饺子端上桌，懊恼地嘟囔：“半路杀出个程咬金。怪不得当时不要命地撞过来，本来咱们的车只是想逼停他的。”  
   
“不怪你，是我料差了。”男人放下文件：“小雨还在睡？我中午的飞机回国，你这两天不要让小雨出门。”  
   
“并购的项目有眉目了？这回还真是多亏雨哥。”方博微露喜色，又微微黯然，“连打这种机密电话都不避着雨哥，姓樊的伤好了必不会轻易放手。”  
而且当时危急关头，要不是姓樊的舍命护得周全，重伤的人搞不好会是现在毫发无损的雨哥。  
   
然而一想到想到雨哥被解救出来时一身破碎女装的凌乱狼狈，和替他清理上药时看到的遍布满身的情色痕迹，还有那个标榜着浓浓侵略感和占有欲的纹身……想到雨哥这些日子遭受的不堪和凌辱，方博圆且大的眸子里闪过一丝狠戾。他很恨地咬牙道：“要不是雨哥拦着，我、我……”  
   
“仇是一定要报的，随便弄死岂不便宜他了？”男人声音骤降一个音阶，冷淡道：“秦门也搅进来了，来的是蛇，咱们便做刘邦；来的是龙，咱们便做朱泙漫（注1）——这趟回国碰上了，兵来将挡水来土掩就是。”  
   
“是。”  
   
“叫小雨下来吃饭。白天别让他多睡，傍晚带他做做放松活动。医生说了，应激导致的暂时睡眠障碍很常见，不必过分担心。我走以后把镇定安眠药停了，现在重建睡眠关系比提高睡眠效率重要。”  
   
“科哥，我起来了。”眉目愈发艳丽的少年慵懒迤逦地拖着脚步下楼，浑身莫名散发着罂粟花一般糜烂倦怠的情色气息。方博一眼望去，竟止不住地脸红心跳，心慌地移开目光。  
   
要命，他的雨哥，美得愈发不似真人了。方博很清楚，这是经过男人彻底的洗礼才会有的妖媚堕落。可谁知道这具绝色的驱壳下面，是早已千疮百孔的灵魂。  
   
注1：中国古有刘邦斩白蟒和朱泙漫屠龙的传说。  
   
   
5.  
两个月后。  
   
方博在厨房吨吨吨地剁菜。  
一切看起来似乎是好转了。  
国内，樊振东年轻气盛，抢班夺权时狠辣有余妥帖不足，未能做到面面俱到滴水不漏。如日中天的时候尚且不显，前段时间伤重昏迷了，局势便颇有些弹压不住。一些元老仗着朝中无人屡屡小动作，秦门和动荡中的大商集团斗得正酣，科哥的肖氏趁机得了不少好处。  
国外，小雨能吃能睡，伤一日好似一日，精神也渐渐恢复，不再整夜整夜地失眠和呕吐。  
只是这“看起来”的现世安稳，并未缓解方博的忧心忡忡。  
   
和平日挑剔龟毛的科哥比起来，小雨的表现堪称乖巧。  
听话到无可挑剔。  
让他吃，他就吃，哪怕吃不下也会机械式地努力下咽着。  
让他睡，他也睡，哪怕睡不着也会勉强自己闭上眼睛。  
每次方博想方设法撩拨小雨，逗他说话，他也绞尽脑汁努力回应，可是方博的眼神一移开，他的表情就消失了，眼神里空空荡荡。人还在这，魂不知飘到了哪里。  
   
努力地笑，努力地说话，努力地模仿一个正常人，努力地假装若无其事，努力地活着。即使不够自然，他也在尽力地勉强自己配合着。而这种配合，最让方博沮丧和愤怒。他无法想象究竟是遭遇了什么，才把那个爽朗明亮的少年变成如今这般行尸走肉。  
然而即便受到过莫大的伤害，到了这种时候，还依然勉强着自己，只是因为……不希望他们担心。  
这种小雨式的温柔总是让他心痛到无以复加。  
   
张继科、方博、周雨三人是发小，打小穿一条裤子的交情。从小到大，方博负责怼天怼地惹事儿，科哥负责收拾善后擦屁股，最乖的小雨颠颠儿地跟着，却是三人组里天使一样的存在。小雨小时候跟着爷爷奶奶生活，就住在他和科哥家后面的院子里，上了初中周雨奶奶去世，周部长来接儿子一起生活他们才分开，也依然保持着一周至少一次的见面频率。科哥出来打天下带上了方博，有些事两人心照不宣地避开了周雨。小雨看着高冷，内心却柔软得一塌糊涂，那个人太过单纯善良，他们只想保护他永远不染尘垢。  
后来小雨考上了国内首屈一指的大商学院，来了A市，科哥便把重心往A市转移。科哥自己修了大商的EMBA，让方博也洗出来念书。方博也争气，突击了一年便紧随其后考上了大商本一，只比小雨低一届。  
他们俩这么努力，还不是为了就近照顾小雨？然而小雨……就在他俩的眼皮子底下！他和科哥，他和科哥从小捧在掌心里的宝贝！姓樊的……该死，他怎么能？他怎么敢！  
方博忍住想摔东西的冲动，把案板上的排骨想象成某个大小眼的胖子，菜刀挥舞得虎虎生威，刀下肉汁四溅。  
   
   
小雨知道方博在担心他。  
他也想振作，他也想不让他们担心，可是偏偏连说话都觉得费劲。  
平静如水的日复一日里，周雨在方博担忧的目光中消瘦沉默。  
原来人被逼到了绝路，连亲人的宽容和理解都是负担。最无法面对的，便是方博洞若观火的体贴眼神，和小心翼翼的关照呵护。一切的一切无一不在提醒这个自尊心极强的美丽少年，他的身上发生了什么，他们都知道。  
这一切比被强暴、被囚禁还让他无地自容。他本不是个会迁怒的孩子。默默承受，假装正常，便已耗去了他全部力气，实在不能要求他更多。  
而比那些更难以启齿的，是自甘下贱的自己。  
方博一直试图和他敞开心扉地谈谈，却一直不敢，怕碰触他的伤口，怕勾起他的回忆。  
周雨知道，却一直装作不知道。  
谈什么呢？难道要告诉自己最亲密的兄弟，自己其实是个斯德哥尔摩患者？  
半梦半醒间那个悚然惊醒的自己，骗不了人。  
长时间的异常交媾行为，被惩罚，被调教，被爱抚，被奖赏……自己已经被改造成了欲望的奴隶，情色的俘虏，和淫乱的怪物。  
每一个大汗淋漓虚脱喘息的绯色噩梦里，他竟可耻地贪恋凶手赐予自己的快乐。  
正如现在的自己，半梦半醒间，又被妖异的感觉缠上了。这个梦如此地惹人沉醉，热气在腰腹间流转，混沌初开的时候追逐欲望的本能，灵魂深处愿意拿一切换取身体快感的悸动瘙痒，让他夹紧双腿发出低低的呻吟，渴望着被粗暴地贯穿。  
   
他无法抵御异样的感觉，犹疑着，最终还是向欲望妥协了。骨骼分明的美丽双手，越过髋骨，沿着大腿内侧向下……双颊发烫，头皮发麻，胸口憋得要爆炸，俊俏的脸抽搐着沁出汗珠，半睁半闭的眼睫湿漉漉的，肌肉渐渐紧绷，喘息渐渐粗重，不够，还是不够！最后在手指模拟着记忆中粗热硕大的频率中，身体弓成一道美妙的弧线又渐渐瘫软，在被窝里轻轻发出一声犹如垂死的哀鸣。  
   
床头的手机发出叮的提示音。  
周雨失神地喘息了半天，才迟钝地伸手去拿手机。这个号码只有科哥和方博有，方博在楼下厨房，剁菜的声音像与排骨有不共戴天之仇，那么肯定是科哥找自己了。  
   
然而出乎意料地是一封陌生邮件。  
漫不经心地点开，小雨渐渐不可抑制地发起抖来。  
视频中赤裸的自己摆出各种不堪入目的淫荡姿势，脸上是说不清快乐还是痛苦的迷乱神情。含着男人凶刃不放贪婪吮吸的密处，在多角度高清晰的镜头下纤毫毕现。  
   
tbc.  
   
小胖追来啦  
小雨并不是大博眼里那么傻白甜哦  
你们要的斯德哥尔摩+商战双走向（？  
迫不及待想剧透  
突然期待下一章(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵):  
   
6.  
看着视频中陌生的自己，在男人身下迷乱地扭动呻吟，周雨的脑子一片空白。握着手机的手不住地发抖，手机重若千钧。  
电话铃在此时猛然响起。周雨吓了一个激灵。看着陌生的号码，他的脊背一阵阵发凉，心如擂鼓，呼吸困难。  
电话铃声响了许久才停止，紧接着又锲而不舍地响起来。  
周雨咬紧牙关，伸手划开了接听键。  
   
电话两端死一般地沉默。  
半晌，那边传来樊振东一声轻笑。  
“雨哥，邮件收到了么。”  
   
该来的还是来了。心脏紧缩到极点，周雨反而冷静下来。他深吸一口气道：“你想怎么样？”  
那边沉默了片刻，轻轻地说：“雨哥，我很想你。”  
周雨胸口一阵剧烈的疼痛，他承受不住地跪倒在床边，攥紧自己胸口的衣物，静静地等待痛楚缓过。良久，才哑着嗓子道：“还嫌不够吗？……你还想折辱我到什么地步？”  
“折辱？呵。”手机那端的人低低地笑着，声音轻柔得像怕惊醒一个梦境。“你明知道，我这辈子都不可能放手的。”  
“少废话！”周雨冷冷道：“你到底想怎么样？”   
“回到我身边。” 樊振东道。  
“如果我说不呢？”周雨恨恨道。  
“你不会想知道后果的。给你一天时间考虑。”樊振东干脆利落地挂断电话。  
   
   
黄昏时分。  
方博拎着从超市采购的大包小包回家，打开大门，屋子里没有开灯，一片昏暗。  
方博放下东西，打开玄关的灯，疑惑地看向楼上：“雨哥？”  
回答他的是空无一人的房间。  
   
   
徐晨皓惊喜地发现少爷今天心情很不错。  
自昏迷初醒就一直面色阴沉的樊少，连床都下不了的时候就一直大动作不断，电话指示下属的语气和内容狠戾到让人心悸，着实让他忧心忡忡了好一阵子。好在前天刚一出院，线人便盯着方博找到了周雨的踪迹，这位少爷除了不顾身体连夜飞到国外这一举动外，倒是开始配合治疗了。今天夜里，一向胃口不佳的他甚至心情很好地要了一份西冷牛排。  
   
樊振东优雅地切着骨瓷碟中香气四溢的牛排，唇畔一抹微笑。  
那个人，今晚该睡不着了吧。此刻，他会在想些什么呢。  
自己再了解他不过。是会辗转反侧破口大骂，然后忍不住躲在被中呜咽吧？那张漂亮的脸，现在应该满是惊慌和痛恨呢。樊振东饶有兴致地想着。  
用这种龌龊手段逼迫他回到自己身边，他肯定是气狠了，估计会闹很久的别扭。要哄得回转不容易，只能软硬兼施，一边惩罚一边奖励，弄到他狠狠地哭才行。  
想象着他刚哭过的样子，红着眼眶，氤氲着水汽，眼神清亮得像水洗过的星空。还有嘴角的弧度，鼻翼的翕张，下颌骨的曲线，薄薄的一层外衣之下纤细的腰身和颀长的双腿……他觉得有一团火从小腹烧到喉咙。  
   
冷静点，不着急。已经是盘中物了，不要着急。  
要慢慢地腌入味了，大火转文火，再从容地翻面慢煎。耐心，一定要耐心，火候到了再一口一口地吞吃入腹，才能享受到鲜嫩多汁的极致美味。  
   
樊振东慢慢地划开牛排，内部是漂亮的粉红色，像雨哥含苞待放的……  
小雨的那里柔嫩得像花瓣一样。每次稍微粗暴点用力点，他就会哭得很凄惨。  
身上又开始燥热，樊振东突然觉得有些不满。  
为什么要留一天时间给他考虑呢。他们明明已经分开了这么久。  
这煎熬不是给雨哥的惩罚，这完全是对自己的折磨。  
自己一向是个很能沉得住气的人。他有把握会让他的雨哥自觉地回到自己身边。  
对，还要主动认错求饶。让小雨好好地想想，该怎么恳求自己息怒吧。  
如果不够有诚意，自己是不会原谅他的。  
坏孩子，真是坏孩子。竟能拜托张继科填了周部长的亏空，又想办法劝动了他父亲自首。在自己的控制下还能周密地完成这一切，的确是小看他了，可是以为这样自己就拿他没办法了吗？  
竟敢联合方博和张继科逃离自己身边，还把自己伤成这个样子，不仔细惩罚一番是长不了记性了！不说打断腿，精铁链子锁床上三个月是起码的。家里添置的新奇的玩具，也还没来得及给小雨试用呢。这一次哭得再可怜兮兮，自己也不会心软放过他。  
想到周雨噙满泪水的眼睛，不知道为何，心里不太舒服。有点怅然若失，还有点揪心。  
或许应该对他再宠溺一些？不要让他一天到晚总是想着从自己身边逃开。  
   
刚从昏迷中苏醒过来，得知他逃离自己身边时，樊振东无疑是暴怒的。然而经历过在茫茫人海中寻找周雨的日日夜夜之后，他渐渐开始反思。智商140的自己，始终想不明白为什么自己的执念那么深。  
还没有驯服他的时候，有一次一时大意，险些被周雨一拳打断鼻梁。当时愤怒的小豹子揪着他的领子吼：“为什么偏偏找上我！”  
自己也不知道啊。执念太久，他已经成了心尖上割舍不下碰触不了的那颗朱砂痣。一想到有可能失去他，就惊惶到失魂落魄，疼痛得椎心泣血。  
   
一夜未眠，辗转反侧。终于捱够了24小时，樊振东迫不及待地拨通了周雨的电话。  
“考虑清楚了吗？”樊振东胸有成竹，笑意吟吟。  
“Hello？”  
对面，竟是一个陌生女人的声音。  
樊振东狐疑地看了一下手机。号码没错啊？  
怔了一下，满肚子的柔肠百结顿时变成滔天怒火。  
   
“Who are you？Let Chou answer the phone!”樊振东脑子里瞬间闪过千百个念头，暴怒到几乎失去理智。  
“Do you know the owner of this cell phone? I picked it up on the beach.”那边追问着。  
樊振东耐着性子听了半天，手越攥越紧。那个女人在喋喋不休地说什么？什么手机？什么叫手机和衣服是她捡到的，就在海边的山崖上？报警？报什么警？  
为什么每个单词他都能听懂，组合在一起，他却怎么也理解不了她说的意思？  
房间的门被犹犹豫豫地敲响，他烦躁不安地分神喊道：“进来！”  
敲门的是徐晨皓。  
“少爷，监听到了方博打给张继科的电话。”徐晨皓被男人冷冰冰的目光刺得瑟缩了一下，仍是硬着头皮说：“周雨失踪了。”  
   
   
7.  
樊振东知道自己在做梦。  
海浪一次次在礁石上拍击出雪白的泡沫，海鸥声凄厉高亢。  
那个让自己魂牵梦萦朝思暮想的人，就这样安安静静地坐在海边的礁石上看着远方，柔软的黑发迎风飞扬，完美的侧颜上挂着温柔的笑意，没有一句多余的话。  
   
樊振东贪婪地看着，拼命克制胸腔内翻涌的情绪，连呼吸声都不敢放粗重。直到脖颈感觉到冰凉，泪水模糊了视野，伸手一抹，才意识到汹涌的眼泪早已在面颊上疯狂肆虐。  
不知道怔怔地看了多久。直到那人发现了自己，笑着向自己招手，樊振东才颤抖着向他走去。  
他虔诚地跪在心爱的人面前，战栗着用双手确认那张刻进自己骨子里的熟悉脸庞。  
   
那人捉住樊振东颤抖的手，垂下眼睫，一切情绪都掩在纤长如鸦翅的漂亮睫羽下，轻声说：“我不喜欢你。你不要再逼我了好不好？”  
樊振东说不出话，呜咽着拼命点头。  
周雨仰起脸开心地笑了，脸上随即又布满惶惑迷茫的委屈，眼神犹疑中带着木然和惨淡：“这里好黑啊，我好冷……你抱抱我……”  
樊振东的心被那人孩童般稚气的笑容揉碎了千百回。泪水阻隔了视线，他吃力地伸出手试图拥抱，却始终碰触不到自己心爱的人。不知何时，那个人已经站在了另一端的崖边，白色衬衣的衣袂被海风刮得猎猎作响，露出精致的锁骨和被衣物包裹着的劲瘦腰肢的优美线条，像要随风而去的精灵，脆弱中又有一种难以折断的孤傲。  
“樊振东。”声音像他的人一样温温和和不带一丝烟火气，眼神却悲悯黯然，“我累了，你可不可以放过我。”  
樊振东眼中噙满泪水，惊恐地看着他，强忍着看着他，不知道怎么办的看着他。  
他错了，他知道错了，他真的知道错了。  
可是这份醒悟来得太晚了一些。  
   
从小到大，没有什么是他想要却得不到的。处心积虑费尽心机地把周雨锁在身边，也真心是想捧着宠着过一世的。后来，却不知道究竟是哪里出了错。  
明明很在乎周雨，却总是被周雨的冷漠和不屑刺伤。不论他折辱他多少次，他的眼神依然清明纯粹，好像丝毫不把自己放在心上。而周雨越是倔强，他越是要恶意地欺负他，恶劣地戏耍他，狠狠地把他逼到角落里，非要逼得他低下高昂的头颅。  
他是想给他点教训，让他不要总是想着从自己身边逃开，却没有想过他会是从小顺风顺水的自己生命中那个最狠心最果决的例外。  
那个人嘲讽着自己的傲慢，对自己愚蠢的狂妄自大和不可一世，干脆利落地给了漂亮的穿胸一刀。  
   
自己都做了些什么？  
那是自己最心爱的，捧在心尖尖上的人啊。  
却也是自己，亲手把他逼到了绝路。  
   
这些日子，即使一切证据和痕迹都指向那个结果，他依然顽固地不肯承认。  
他不相信。  
   
那天挂完电话，徐晨皓把车速开到极限，载他去找那个拾到周雨手机的女人，女人却说手机被一个圆脸大眼睛自称失主弟弟的少年先一步领走。因为方博当着她的面轻而易举的将手机解锁，她便将手机还给了方博，方博咬破了嘴唇离开的时间和他的到来不过前后脚的功夫。女人同情地看着失魂落魄的俊美男人，几乎不忍心把自己之前的推测再重复一遍。这片海岸风景优美偏僻少人，也是传说中的蹈海胜地，警方每年都要处理好几起类似的案件。  
樊振东动用一切能力寻找周雨的踪迹，在异国他乡的D市海边广撒网式地搜寻着，甚至拖着伤势未愈的身体企图亲自下海搜寻，直到力竭昏倒被徐晨皓拖上岸。  
醒来后的樊振东甩开随扈，茫然地走在街头熙熙攘攘的人群中，听着耳边忽远忽近的鸣笛声和说话声，不止一次希望自己就这么死掉。  
   
他嘴硬地坚持是周雨耍手段金蝉脱壳，或者是躲起来了，想吓唬吓唬自己。此刻他正躲在某个角落里，不过是想看自己惊慌失措的笑话。  
然而在梦里，他终于泪流满面地发现，自己内心其实早已相信那个可能，却始终不肯承认。  
一切都是自己做的孽。自己最爱的人，是自己亲手把他逼到了这个份上。自己愚蠢到极致的自负，最终在心口割出一道道血痕。这个苦果，只有自己来尝。  
那天晚上，他放了满满一缸的冷水，把自己沉入浴缸底。与世界隔绝后，遥远的声音变得沉闷而不真实。他静静地躺在浴缸底睁大眼睛，水底的粼粼波光构筑出一个玄妙的境界。肺部的空气慢慢被夺去，他仔细地体会着这种渐渐窒息的痛苦，竟渐渐有种被救赎的快感。那些遥远的支离破碎的画面浮上心头，意识渐渐模糊的时候，他好像看见了周雨的身影。他猛地张口呼喊，水瞬间呛进鼻腔和气管。再度找回意识的时候，自己已经破出水面剧烈地呛咳着，眼泪鼻涕全部呛出来，是此生前所未有的狼狈和刻骨铭心的苦楚。  
   
他伏在浴缸边，终于痛哭得像个孩子。  
他的雨哥，该有多冷，又有多痛呢？  
   
那天之后，樊振东便开始高烧不退。昏昏醒醒间，他梦见了一帧帧过去的往事，也梦见了收到邮件后，沉默地走到海边礁石上的小雨。  
就像现在，他知道自己在做梦，只能在梦里被牵动着一阵阵绝望地心悸，却无法阻止眼前发生的一切。  
   
“东哥。”梦里的周雨笑吟吟地叫了一声，樊振东心惊肉跳地看着周雨天使般的笑靥。他噙着泪疯狂摇头，感觉心脏恐惧地抽搐着，灵魂即将离自己而去。  
对面的少年展开双臂，白色衣袖鼓起风，像一双纯白的翅膀。他决绝的脸上是报复性的解脱和快意，像一片羽毛一样轻盈地往后倒去，竟带了点恶劣的愉悦：“这样，你满意了吗？”  
樊振东发出一声痛彻心扉的哀鸣，疯了一样地扑过去，只触到衣袖从指尖一拂而过。  
最后的画面，是坠落中的周雨，对他笑了笑。  
   
你满意了吗？  
樊振东。  
   
徐晨皓简直焦头烂额。  
徐晨皓没料到周雨的失踪，对一向冷静自持的少爷的打击竟是毁灭性的。  
樊振东高烧不退状态堪忧，简直毫无求生欲，是不正常的心如死灰。国内，藏獒的肖门宛如一只疯狗，完全是不要命的打法，一心要拉着大商集团玉石俱焚的节奏。被樊振东醒来后雷厉风行的举措堪堪震住的局势又开始风雨飘摇。  
徐晨皓不知道张继科和方博看到了樊振东发给小雨的视频邮件。方博此时只后悔上次营救行动中，为何要和小雨一起死死抱住张继科的腰，没让暴戾的张继科一脚踢爆樊振东的脑袋。  
   
那天徐晨皓觉得不对劲破门而入，把高烧的少爷从浴缸里拖出来之后，少爷就一直在做噩梦。今天他挣扎得格外厉害，冷汗一层层浸湿睡衣。他神智迷乱，痉挛颤抖着在梦境和现实中反复沉沦，偶尔向天空伸出手，竭力想抓住什么。时而模模糊糊地反复呻吟，突然清晰且惊骇地大叫了一声：“周雨！”  
徐晨皓形容不出来那句呼喊，那种绝望的语气，像是血淋淋地从心口撕开，从骨子里剖出来的一句话，那种彻骨的惨痛和悲凉惊得自己指尖都疼痛麻痹了。  
徐晨皓拭去少爷眼角的泪痕，走出卧室，靠在墙边，压抑地哭了。  
   
B市海边的酒吧里。  
所有人心不在焉地交谈着，眼神漂移着，有意无意地注视着吧台最靠内的角落。  
一位少年在那里大快朵颐，即使唇畔稚气地沾上了食物的残渣，依然美好得犹如落入凡间的天使，又像希腊神话中的美少年神祇，兼具清纯和妩媚的万种风情，让人一见倾心过目难忘。  
“多谢你救了我师兄。”戴着眼镜的高大绅士坐在少年旁边，笑得优雅又狡黠， “多吃点，不够就再来一份。”  
“我没钱。”周雨咽下食物，警惕地说。  
   
【番外·一】  
   
沉迷快速强行he大法无法自拔，然后被九月宝宝点醒的，想开车可以回归活动文pwp的本源，写个番外么！还有这种操作我怎么没想起来！  
你们要的番外。pwp是正经pwp（个p），甜不甜不知道。  
   
【平行世界，非正常走向，时间轴大概在很久很久之后，是樊小胖大彻大悟洗心革面痛改前非，历经九九八十一难被科博虐心虐身生生虐成了樊小瘦，终于追回小雨之后的事情。】  
①.  
不死不休的大商集团和肖门签署合作协议的消息包了热搜屠了版，惊掉业界一众人氏的大牙。  
两大财团在高层的意思下，休战进入蜜月期。  
张继科之前恨毒了樊振东，即使后面发生了那么多的事，依然心存芥蒂耿耿于怀。怎奈小雨是真心喜欢小胖，先一步心软了，恳求科哥收手。张继科怒其不争又不忍他难过，被马龙劝了半天，只得啐了一声甩手不管，和樊振东来个王不见王，眼不见心不烦。  
方博还是愤愤不平指责小胖耍手段，认为他受到的惩罚根本就不足以赎罪，不过是靠装疯卖惨的歪门邪道哄回了善良的雨哥。尤其起关键性挽回作用的，就是他放的那个大招——竟然把财产全部转到了小雨的名下！简直奸诈狡猾其心可诛！  
   
谁还不知道周雨是金牛座的呢？  
   
②.  
周雨最近的烦恼有点说不出口。  
两个人纠缠了那么多年，伤过、恨过、爱过、痛过，兜兜转转还是分不开。经过了那么多的波折，他也累了，只想好好地、平淡地过日子，再也不去计较那些是是非非。  
可特么现在过的什么日子？  
自从自己点头原谅，搬回樊振东家住了之后，生活就变得异常诡异。  
可能是失而复得的刺激太大，小胖变得极度患得患失，霸道总裁的人设崩得一塌糊涂。洗衣做饭亲力亲为，日常起居无微不至，说话都小心翼翼惴惴不安，总结起来就两个字——卑微。  
半夜醒来发现有个人蹲在床头贪婪地看自己，是很吓人的好不好！  
这还不算，樊少皇还化身24小时粘人小奶狗，小雨走到哪他跟到哪，无论在做什么事，一回头就能看到小胖躲在门后/墙角/报纸后偷看自己。上次周雨不过手机没电，半个小时没联系上，他居然紧张到发动全城警力搜寻。最夸张的是，拿着手机疯狂四处拨电话找人的小胖子，在看到小雨推门进家的时候，他……他哭了！  
去门口超市买红牛的周雨：黑人问号脸？？？  
   
③.  
简直令人发指。  
这还不是最煎熬的。  
……羞羞地问一句啊o(*////▽////*)q和男朋友之间完全没有X生活了怎么破，在线等挺急的。  
他不知道樊小胖幡然悔悟痛改前非了，小胖虔诚地发过誓，只要周雨好好的，要他的命换都行。他再也不逼他不强迫他了，大商集团整个给他算什么，哪怕禁欲一辈子，哪怕小雨想上他都行，只要他要，只要他有。  
周雨不知道。如果他知道小胖是这么想的，他大概会慈祥地微微一笑。  
去你妈的之前玩什么sex调教，擅自把我的身体改造成没你不行了，又管杀不管埋了吗！  
谁特么要你发扬风格啊！  
今天的雨雨依旧很忧伤。  
   
④.  
大商集团新任总裁好奇地问徐特助：“你们前任总裁是不是那方面……不行了啊？”  
大番一抖，感觉自己弱小，可怜，又无助。  
“没……没吧。”  
那难道是自己过气了？年老色衰？……自己是比他大五岁呢……  
总裁意兴阑珊。  
“要怎么样让他重拾性趣呢？”  
这要怎么答？一个答不好，感觉自己就要凉了呢。番番心里苦，但番番不说。  
“总裁这么好看，就随便撸一撸，摸一摸，蹭一蹭，就……就可以了吧！”  
霸道总裁宠溺一笑：“你给我滚。”  
番番如愿扮演被嫌弃的猪队友，乖巧滚走。  
好吧，也不是不能试一试。  
欲求不满，自力更生，实施计划，亚历山大，坐拥亿万家产的总裁决定靠买买买解个压先。  
就在自家的商场买，肥水不流外人田，还能打折呢。  
   
⑤.  
樊振东回家的时候小雨在洗澡，磨砂的门后是水雾中绰约的身影，他的呼吸瞬间就乱了。  
浴室门拉开，倾倒众生的美人裹着浴巾出来。乌发上滴落的水顺着锁骨滑进浴巾，浴巾下方微微分开的雪白双腿修长笔直，薄薄地覆着一层漂亮流畅的肌肉线条，到脚踝那儿又惊心动魄地细下去，连脚趾头都秀美如瓷晶莹如玉。  
小胖默默在心中念起了金刚经。  
美人帅气地点点沙发上的纸袋：Wind·xi出了新款，给你买了几套衣服，试试吧。  
交出财政大权的胖儿现在很穷，基本上靠老婆养。  
小胖茫然失措受宠若惊，乖巧地默默脱掉身上的衣服。  
   
⑥.  
小胖是真的瘦了很多。  
以前白嫩嫩圆fufu的小肚子没有了，胸腹瘦骨嶙峋得露出了肋骨的形状。从肩胛到后腰间一道狰狞的疤痕，是那次车祸的时候为了保护自己受的伤。他在ICU呆了一个月才苏醒过来，自己却被护得严严实实毫发无损。  
呼吸一窒，一阵疼痛尖锐地刺穿心脏，深呼吸缓过那阵难言的酸楚，周总裁用手轻轻抚过那道伤疤，柔滑的指尖在凹凸不平的肌肤上滑动。小胖一阵僵硬发懵，呼吸开始粗重了。  
总裁帮着小胖换上新款衣服。小胖瘦了足有一圈，衣服稍有些大，但是高定就是高定，反而硬是穿出了一种独特的慵懒风流贵公子味道。总裁很满意，伏在小胖的颈后，用牙咬断了吊牌。  
温暖的气息喷在颈后，柔软的发丝从脖颈上蹭过。那种不可思议的温柔和过往重叠，思念和孤寂一同发酵。小胖想起很多年前自己田径赛前雨哥帮自己后背别号码牌的时光，一阵恍惚。  
   
⑦.  
露也露了，摸也摸了，蹭也蹭了。上下其手揩完油，总裁满意地看到了小胖迅速地起了反应。  
撩夫计划通√。  
然后就看见小胖慌里慌张地一头扎进浴室。“我、我冲个凉！”  
？？？  
你特么在逗我？  
   
⑧.  
QAQ网上说的都是骗人的。  
“男朋友色诱怎么办。”“艹一顿就好了。”  
确认过眼神。自己是他不想艹的人。  
不行，他受不了这委屈！  
   
⑨.  
破门而入，胖在自撸。  
场面一度十分尴尬。  
小胖不知道要遮上面还是遮下面，有种傻乎乎的，被拎起来的小动物在乱蹬腿的感觉。  
看着宁愿自摸也不肯碰自己的小男朋友，总裁委屈极了，把肥皂怼到了他脸上。  
“捡！”  
   
⑩.  
于是小雨就把小胖给强了。  
哦，是脐橙。  
   
①①.  
天雷动地火，烈火遇干柴，两具互相渴望的躯体终于纠缠到了一起。  
失而复得的滋味太刻骨铭心，以前小胖有多肆意妄为，现在就有多照顾爱人的感受。  
小胖的声音在发抖。他带着颤音轻轻道：  
“小雨我可以动吗？”  
“你特么倒是动啊！”  
两人异口同声。  
总裁绝望地想拔出四十米长刀出门找几个人随便砍一砍。  
   
①②.  
都是老夫老妻的人，熟门熟路的身，纵然一别经年，一旦入了巷，便很快食髓知味地得了趣。  
雪白修长的腿从肩头无力地滑落到精壮的腰上，被重重一顶，便惊叫着软下腰来。白嫩身子上幼硬的乳尖剧烈地颤抖着，异常的性感。舌尖含着软肉啧啧有声地顶弄，呻吟娇喘的声音就变调。丰美滑腻的臀瓣被揉捏成各自形状，简直可以玩一年。呼吸乱了，所有的死气沉沉、沮丧脆弱和茫然矫情在极乐的缠绵中灰飞烟灭，小奶狗露出小狼狗的獠牙。  
   
被撑到极限的蜜穴一阵阵蚀骨的酸胀和酥麻。小雨脚趾蜷缩起来，敏感的身子爽得直哆嗦，眩晕在淫靡的甘美中。柔嫩湿滑的甬道颤抖得不成样子，湿漉漉地喘息着，突然恨恨地，用力绞紧下身报复，却换来承受不住的惊呼——被小胖抵在浴缸沿上用力地抽插，彻底磨软了身子。  
   
小胖昏头涨脑，血液中隐藏的暴戾因子又蠢蠢欲动，一下一下大开大阖地顶得忘情，突然间想起了什么，缓下攻势，弱弱地、讪讪地磨了一圈：“雨哥，这样舒服吗？”  
小雨被暴风骤雨般的猛烈抽插撞得一阵一阵痉挛，好一会儿才从惊涛骇浪中缓过来，闷闷地说：“其实，你可以再粗暴点。”  
得令。  
   
① ③.  
因为是你。只能是你。  
咱们好好的吧。就这样，一辈子。

 

8.  
周雨在走廊来回踱着步，最后踟蹰地敲了敲书房的门。   
低沉磁性的嗓音响起：“进来。”  
周雨推门进去。许昕抬起眸，不禁由衷地觉得赏心悦目。  
少年生得实在好看。漂亮的脸蛋配上修长柔韧的身材，即便是随便套了件普通的白t恤和睡裤，也能穿出别样动人的风韵。不愧和方博那只小野猫是兄弟……许昕眼神暗了暗。  
“小雨，有事吗？”抬手看了一眼腕表，许昕取下眼镜捏了捏眉心：“这么晚了还不休息。”  
“许大哥……”周雨迟疑了一下，支吾道：“马教授好点没有？”  
“嗯，师兄他好多了，明天就可以出院了。”许昕笑道：“刚能下床就乱跑，在医院里又迷路了。好在护士认识他，给送回病房了。他这样我不把他早点接回来还真不放心。”  
“哦，那就好……”  
许昕用洞若观火的眼神扫了周雨一眼，挑眉笑了：“找我不是为了这个吧，有什么事，你说。”  
“许大哥，唔，能不能求你个事？”周雨腼腆道：“我有个弟弟也在M国，他叫方博，住在……”  
   
周雨吞吞吐吐话唠了半天，许昕才听明白，讶异地笑了：“帮你带封信报个平安？可以是可以，但是你没有你弟的手机号码吗？哦对，你说你是黑在M国的……要不，我帮你查一查？”  
“不，不能打电话……”电话一定被樊振东监听了，打电话等于自投罗网。“许哥您别问了，我有我的苦衷。我知道您很忙，可是除了您我不知道能托付谁。”  
“……好吧，谁让你救了我师兄呢。给你弄新身份的事我朋友在办了，你别急。”许昕道，“我明天先接马龙出院，把他送到家就去。”  
“您一定要亲自交给我弟弟啊。”周雨不放心地叮嘱道：“就说我很好，安顿好了就去找他，让他别担心，还有……还有别让他知道我在这儿。”  
“放心吧。”许昕揉了揉周雨的头：“早点睡。”  
周雨欲言又止，最终还是乖巧地点点头，迈出房门时还细心地掩上了门。因此，也错过了身后许昕玩味的眼神。  
信封在修长白净的手指间灵活地转动。  
有趣。  
吃人不吐骨头的藏獒除了那个狐狸崽子弟弟外，竟然还有个像兔子一样呆萌纯善的弟弟。想到少年想都不想地跳下海救起马龙，救上来还逮着自己训了老半天的事，许昕唇畔逸出一丝微笑。他不认识自己，自己对他可是底儿清。难怪张继科和方博要把这个宝贝护得严严实实，不然以他的长相性格，不被人生吞活剥才怪了。  
想到少年不愿回家，撒谎说自己是偷渡客时躲闪的眼神，小动物一样的大眼睛里满是心虚和慌乱的样子，许昕就忍不住想笑。跟见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的方博相比，周雨真的是两个极端。  
要知道哥哥落在自己手里还对自己满怀感激，方博该急疯了吧。有意思，要不要借机好好逗下自己的老对手，肖门的方小狐狸呢。  
   
徐晨皓推开卧室的门。  
屋里没有开灯，一股浓烈的酒臭和烟味儿把房间腌了个透。樊振东蜷在床上一动不动，怀中死死搂着一件运动外套，要不是胸口微微起伏着，简直像一具尸体。  
方博拿回了手机却没有带走衣服，这衣服便成了樊振东唯一的念想，失魂落魄地时时搂在怀中，恨不得揉进身体里。他日日噩梦失眠，只有衣服上面周雨的气味能让他获得片刻的安宁。而当早已流失体温的衣服上连主人的体味都已微不可寻，曾经烟酒不沾的樊振东开始失心疯一般地靠酒精和尼古丁麻醉自己。  
徐晨皓攥着手机进来，手机屏幕发出幽蓝的光：“少爷。”  
床上的人微微动弹了一下，犹如从噩梦中惊醒。徐晨皓打开大灯，樊振东被晃到了，微微闭了一下眼睛。  
短短几日，樊振东便已憔悴恍惚，体重锐减。徐晨皓看着床上那个面色青白满眼血丝的人，不禁暗暗心惊。  
这还是那个傲气凌人的天之骄子樊振东么？

樊振东嘴里喃喃念着，突然意识到什么，猛然坐起。心脏开始砰砰乱跳，深深凹陷的双眼绽放出光彩：“是不是悬赏有消息了？还是警方有线索？”他起得太猛，眼前一黑，险些栽倒。  
徐晨皓赶紧扶住他：“是警方打来电话。”  
樊振东眼前一阵阵发黑，像是行走在太空中。他死死地捏住徐晨皓的胳膊，等待那阵天旋地转的失重感觉过去。  
黑暗逐渐褪去，樊振东终于看清了徐晨皓的脸，他哆嗦着嘴唇，死死地盯着他，期盼地、害怕地看着他。  
脸上闪过犹疑和艰难，徐晨皓脸色发白：“是警局说有消息了，让您去……去认尸。”  
樊振东不明白他在说什么，如坠云雾里。  
“警察打电话来说，让您去、认尸！” 徐晨皓咬牙道。  
樊振东的耳朵嗡嗡作响，像一根钢丝钻脑而过。当他终于理解了徐晨皓的话，眼泪一下子夺眶而出，发出一声痛彻心扉的嘶嚎。

樊振东恍恍惚惚的，不知道自己是怎么上的车，怎么到的警局。  
直到他被推到一个台子前，白布掀开。  
他的眼泪疯狂地涌出来。  
这具泡得发白，全身紫涨，双眼暴突，腐烂膨胀的尸体，是他的雨哥？

就是，被他，亲手逼死的爱人？  
 

9.  
B市最豪华酒店的顶层海景套房。  
“蟒爷，人到了。”  
斜倚在沙发上的男人年轻英俊，高挺的鼻梁架一副金边眼镜，大马金刀地岔腿坐着，睡袍松松垮垮地敞开露出健壮的胸膛。闻言只是掀了掀眼皮，懒洋洋地晃了晃酒杯：“带他进来。”  
保镖侧身让出一条路，躬身退下了，方博却并不进去。他站在门口定定地看着男人，深吸一口气，嘴角逸出一抹嘲讽的冷笑：“许昕，久违了。”  
   
重逢的画面在许昕的心里早已模拟过成千上万次，所以此刻他并不慌张，只游刃有余地地坐等方博出招，并小心地掩饰掉贪婪的神色。  
“周雨在你手上？”方博走进房间，大门在身后无声地关上。  
丝毫不出所料的问题，连语气音调都和设想中不差毫厘。许昕彬彬有礼地举了下酒杯，笑得绅士又冷静：“99年的苏玳，方总来一杯？”  
“樊振东那个死掉的司机是你的人？”方博往前踏了两步。  
“从龙哥那顺的滴金贵腐。我喝着还是太甜了，也就只有方小博儿你会喜欢。”  
“你想怎么样？”方博站定在客厅中央，面无表情道。  
三番四次答非所问，方博却并不动气。不仅如此，收到邮件就热血上头冲过来的方博反而渐渐冷静下来，脑子飞速地转动。  
肖门的方小狐狸一向很能沉得住气，今日却也心浮气躁地乱了阵脚。  
任是谁，经历过撕心裂肺的绝望和失而复得的狂喜，也是要失了平常心和判断力的。鬼知道这些日子他经历了什么。直到他收到了很久以前设置的特殊提醒，疑惑地登录了和许昕最初相识的，那个已经沉寂很久的论坛。  
收件箱内静静躺着一封新站内信，发件人：“人民艺术家”。  
打开后，是一串酒店地址加房间号，和一张周雨的照片。  
照片拍得极美，雪白大床上堕入凡尘的天使安详地沉睡着，长长的睫羽楚楚可怜地覆下，让人不禁神往睁开后会是怎样媚人的艳色。仅凭这张照片来说，拍照水平确实足以堪称艺术家。  
只可惜，那人最精通的便是犯罪艺术。  
许昕终于敛了笑容：“我想怎么样，方博你不知道？”  
两人恶狠狠对视互不相让，内心各自百转千回。  
   
此时的许昕，内心简直想仰天大笑三声。  
自己朝思暮想的人不远不近地站在触手可及处，举手投足间都是自己熟悉的小动作。紧张时候眼神不自觉地会往右上角瞟，左手腕微微地颤抖，那是害怕又焦虑的后遗症。唇抿着，丰润的唇珠被咬得失了血色，让人心里痒痒的，忍不住想亲吻上去，将唇珠裹进嘴里吸吮。  
太妙了。和足智多谋的方小狐狸斗智斗勇百般博弈中他吃过太多次的亏，从来没有像这次这样占过绝对上风，稳操胜券。  
他简直想谢谢周雨了。一只小奶豹自投罗网送上门来，又把张牙舞爪的小狐狸送到自己手上，这剧情的神展开简直太他妈合自己心意了。上天终于也眷顾了自己一回。  
谁也不知道秦门的蟒爷竟会对肖门诡计多端的方小狐狸熟稔到这个程度，包括他种种无意识的可爱小动作，包括他怒急攻心时会说的每一句话，包括他在床上被欺负狠了会怎样地呜咽求饶，包括他曾经在自己面前软萌得有多么欠日。  
他的方博儿，如今已经褪去了少年的青涩单薄，拥有了俊美青年的成熟风情。  
也变得更加可口诱人、让自己垂涎欲滴了。  
许昕笑吟吟道：“你的小雨哥哥真是可爱啊，睡着以后毫无防备，稚嫩又乖巧，你知道他让我想到谁了么？”他不怀好意地扯了一下嘴角，轻佻道：“我想到第一次占有你的时候，你也是这么柔顺无辜又惹人怜爱，我亲爱的前、男、友。”  
方博一动不动站在对面，胸膛不断地剧烈起伏着。  
许昕不知是想到什么好笑的事情，吃吃笑起来：“你们也把他保护得太好了吧。他居然不认识我，还把我当成大好人。”  
方博垂着头捏着拳，隐忍地一言不发。  
不知为何，许昕渐渐有点心软。想到这些日子方博的凄惶惊惧，他缓了神色，放下酒杯站起身来。  
高大健壮的身影笼罩过来，带着莫名的威压。方博浑身紧绷如临大敌，下意识警戒起来，不露痕迹地微微侧退半步。  
许昕叹一口气：“还是这么怕我。”怜爱地伸手去挑青年的下巴。  
指尖还没碰到，方博便一拳砸了过来。  
   


江湖上传闻，肖门的方狐狸看似人畜无害，可是如果被他温顺的假象蒙骗，不知什么时候就会被狐狸崽子的獠牙狠咬一口，不见血不罢休。  
果然名不虚传。  
许昕把怀中的俊美青年反折双臂死死锁在地上，在方博看不见的角度龇牙咧嘴地腾出一只手揉搓自己的腹部，面上却不动声色地一声叹息：“你忘了你的擒拿格斗是谁教你的了？”  
方博奋力挣扎，闻言齿缝间挤出一声冷笑：“我可不敢忘，我这一身……是拜谁所赐！”  
缠斗间方博的衣衫被扯得凌乱，露出一截纤细滑腻的腰肢。许昕喉头微微一动，用力绞着方博的双手，沙哑地喘息道：“嘘，你别说话………你一说话，我就硬了。”  
许昕精虫上脑的时候有多牲口，方博是好好讨教过的。他又惧又恨，却实实在在地僵住不敢动了。  
许昕从方博进门忍到现在，下体早已硬得发疼，他一边屈起膝盖插进方博的双腿间在不可言说的地方顶弄，一边气喘吁吁道：“大博儿，天知道我有多想你……你这里想不想要，想不想让老公插进去干死你，你这个欠日的小坏蛋……”  
耳鬓厮磨间，热气喷在耳朵和脖颈上，许昕忍不住去舔方博近在咫尺的白皙脖子，语言愈发露骨直白：“你知不知道我去你的学校，远远地看着你上课，打球，吃饭，满脑子都是在你同学面前压倒你，把你的裤子撕烂，腿抬到肩膀上，狠狠地艹哭你…”  
百般挣脱不开，方博反而冷静下来。垂了眸子不知思绪飞到了哪儿，眼神放空平静无波。  
小意温存了许久，直到许昕发现怀里的人冷冰冰的没半点反应，才恹恹地松开。  
“宝儿，你不想要吗？我们还像以前那样玩，让宝儿好好地爽到，好不好？”  
方博心中一紧，眼神不受控制地流露几丝恐惧。  
他心里是有点怕这个人的。虽然他永远不会承认。  
失去理智的许昕在床上的狠戾作风，是笼罩他整个少年时期的阴影。即便他现在已经成为肖门响当当的人物，看到比自己高一个头的许昕靠近，依然会反射性地腿软。  
“小雨给你写了封信，想看吗？”许昕委委屈屈地在小巧耳廓上啃了一口，如愿地看到怀中人猛地一哆嗦，耳尖和眼圈微微地红了。  
许昕满意地笑了。  
“乖一点，就告诉你你想知道的。”  
\------托马斯飞驰的分割线---------  
没人知道，道上让人闻风丧胆的蟒爷，也会有被欲念煎熬到诚惶诚恐的一面。  
隐忍了太久。妄想了太久。疼痛了太久。就像孩子终于得到渴望已久的糖果后珍惜地剥开糖纸，许昕一点点剥掉方博的衣服时，竟有些近乡情怯的畏惧。  
床上白皙而柔嫩的身躯像剥壳荔枝一样一点一点展现在男人眼前，许昕终于按捺不住心头的渴望，虔诚而小心地覆身上去，埋进方博的颈窝细细磨蹭着，深深地、缠绵地吸了一口气。  
肢体纠缠相贴的一瞬间，许昕发出讳莫如深的叹息。  
这熟悉到让人陌生的气味，这怀念到不可思议的触感。  
是，他的方博儿啊。

方博不知心里是何盘算，放弃了抵抗，僵硬地、赤裸地躺在纯白床单上，侧着头一动不动。他不想说话，只沉默倔强地静静睁着眼睛，纯黑的大眼睛里死水无波，神情冷然如山巅的冰雪。  
连毫无防备被许昕一口咬在圆润的肩头上，也只是猝不及防从鼻腔内哼出一声小猫崽般的湿润呜咽，撩得许昕心火沸腾。  
他的小野猫，何曾有过这么乖巧柔顺，从来都是稍不注意就挠得人满脸花。  
然而许昕并不焦躁。他不紧不慢地在白皙的肩颈上啃噬舔弄着，悠悠地说道。  
“宝儿。”  
“足足有两年零一个月十一天。”  
“没碰过你了。”  
方博的瞳孔骤然收缩。  
“你可要有心理准备才好。”男人在耳边低低地笑道。

被娴熟地分开双腿，折成膝盖贴到胸前的姿势。男人修长的手指蘸着熟悉的粘腻感刺入最柔嫩的地方。呼吸间是香甜的橘子味，正是方博曾经最怕那款催情效果强烈的润滑剂。  
方博是打定主意不肯求饶的，然而被男人强势侵略的气味包围下，依然阻止不了潜意识里本能的恐慌和颤抖。

双腿被分到极限，腿根又酸又软，方博咬着嘴唇不肯发出一点点声音，然而催情剂的效果夷然，方博呼吸渐渐变了意味，心跳节奏也乱了。  
许昕打定主意要慢慢享用自己的大餐，刻意将这场受刑者有所准备的刑求变成了一场延长折磨的凌迟。  
经过彻底的开拓扩张，许昕扶着硬到要爆炸的凶器，抵着穴口，慢慢地破开方博的身子。  
被男人进入的瞬间，方博的眼神散乱了。  
许昕插入的非常慢，像是猛兽圈地盘昭示主权，又像是君王享受征服的快感，一边开疆拓土，一边仔细盯着方博脸上的表情。  
方博不肯与方博对视，目光毫无焦点的游移着，眼神时而无依无助，像孩子一样迷茫，时而又清明澄澈，脸上是千言万语欲言又止的凄惶可怜。鲜红的唇舌下压着细细的抽气，不肯示弱也不肯求饶。  
许昕贪婪地看着失而复得的爱人，享受得几乎要发出喟叹。包裹着灼热的甬道许久未经人事，紧窒滑嫩如千万张小嘴一同吮吸，才进去一个头，许昕就被伺候得险些出丑。忍过那阵蚀骨的酥麻，他猛一挺身，不打招呼地长驱直入，直直操到了花心最深处。  
饱受煎熬的方博终于“啊”的一声凄惨地哭出来，黑眼睛迅速蒙上一层水雾，双腿忍不住地乱蹬乱踢。这种时候许昕怎么可能饶得了他，捏着方博细细的脚踝架到自己肩头，眼也不眨地放肆进犯狠戾操弄。方博久旷至今，如何能吃得消这番狂风骤雨，呻吟着捶打许昕的肩膀，又被许昕毫不怜惜地整个翻过来，摆成小狗撅屁股的姿势，从后面凶残地贯穿到底。男人毫不留情地抽插着，这角度太刁钻，次次都捅在方博最不能承受的点上，方博痛苦地喘息呜咽，背脊难耐地绷紧到极致，露出蝴蝶骨漂亮的弧线。  
许昕面无表情地轻轻吻上展翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，眉眼间一片肃杀冷意。蟒爷一贯的规矩，平时再宠溺再妥协都没问题，床上则毫无讨价还价的商量余地，必要整得方博服服帖帖才行。  
方博侧脸狠狠地贴在枕边，长长的睫毛被打得湿漉漉的，眼泪在床单上洇出一点湿意。不是没领教过蟒爷的手段，不是没受过刻骨铭心的教训，自己更不是不识时务的人。许昕看起来斯文绅士，一旦被惹翻了，后果不是常人承受的了的。  
不知身体深处被男人火热粗大的肉棒鞭笞了几百下，方博被捅到一阵阵痉挛，仍然倔强地咬着牙硬扛着，不肯如暴君所愿地乖乖求饶。  
因为他知道，无论是带着哭腔说不要，还是被折磨到忍不住叫疼求他停下来，都只会让野兽更为兴奋，换来更激烈持久的侵犯而已。  
为什么会有雄性沉迷于将同为雄性的生物压在身下，靠胯下将对方贯穿到高潮的肮脏行为呢？  
许昕看着被操弄到失神仍然不肯认输的倔强爱人，无奈地把他抱到自己身上，靠着过人的腰力一下下往上粗暴顶弄着。无妨，操开了就好了。  
如何让身下的人情动，他再了解不过了。  
因为，所有反应都是他教的。  
是自己一手调教出来的，最美味的盛宴。  
——————  
年轻俊美的青年赤裸地躺在长毛地毯上，双腿大开，双手被领带绑在身后，如玉的身子上满是青紫吻痕。白皙的脸颊上染着薄薄的红晕，漂亮的黑眼睛里蒙上一层水光，红艳艳的嘴唇微微张开仿佛索吻，眉宇间难掩疲惫，纤细的腰肢却难耐地扭动，似乎仍未餍足。  
许昕眸色深沉，眼底浮现笑意，心里像羽毛挠过，痒痒的，恨不得把方博一口一口吞吃入腹。  
许昕把瘫软如泥站立不住的方博抱起来压到落地窗前，摆动着精壮结实的腰杆挤压碾磨着肠道里微微的突起，开始了新一轮的占有。  
方博被弄得死去活来。赤裸的身体被钉在粗大的阳具上，贴着冰凉透明的落地窗玻璃不断下滑，下身又酸又麻又疼，靠着那一点与男人相连的地方支撑着，外面楼下便是车水马龙。虽然知道外面看不见里面，方博仍然不自在地扭动着，甬道难耐收缩，却只能给身后人更销魂极乐的享受。  
“你想要什么，我都可以答应。”许昕喘息着。  
“……我要，樊振东的命。”被情欲碾到破碎嗓音已完全嘶哑，带着一丝高潮后微不可觉的哭腔。  
“OK。合作愉快。”  
许昕让方博做好心理准备，果然不是说说而已。  
第二轮，第三轮……当男人终于餍足，方博已断断续续昏睡过去数次。  
许昕抚摸着无知无觉的方博光裸的背脊，露出一丝意味不明的笑容。  
自己做的可不止这些。手下人找来的那些尸首都已腐烂成那个样子，姓樊的不知为何竟能分辨出来不是周雨。不过希望再失望，失望再希望，这反复认尸的过程也够他受的了吧。据说这段时间，那小子头发都已白了一半……  
许昕冷淡地笑了笑，将烟灰弹进床头的暗红色烟灰缸。

10.

从上午时分一直纠缠到暮色暗沉，压着方博在屋里各个地方各种姿势做了个遍，许昕虽仍未彻底尽兴，焚身欲火却也稍稍得到纾解。把倦极昏睡的方博清理干净抱到大床上，二人相拥着沉沉睡去。  
夜里醒来，许昕又要了方博一次。  
怀里青年柔顺的发如泼墨般散着，耳垂小巧精致，光滑细腻的肌肤白皙中透着浅粉，从胸口到下肢布满了星星点点的吻痕，犹如雪上红梅怒绽，极具视觉冲击力。身形比之前瘦削了些，眉眼有些苍白虚弱，却丝毫无损容貌的精致。  
许昕搂着他轻轻地拍着背，再次坚硬如铁的下身放肆地在怀中人白嫩肚皮上研磨顶弄着。被打扰了香甜睡眠的方博只是不高兴地皱起了眉，眼睛微微半睁着，露出一点乌黑的瞳仁含糊地看了他一眼，小脑袋一歪又把脸埋进他怀里，搂着腰往里面拱了拱，朦朦胧胧地发出了一声抗议似的嘟哝。  
“许昕，别闹……”

许昕喉咙微微发紧，瞳孔愈发幽黯，陌生的异样情绪在心底最深处压抑地翻腾着。  
在他们曾经最浓情蜜意的时候，方博便是这般温顺、乖巧又安静。可能这只张牙舞爪满腹算计的方狐狸自己都不知道，他睡熟以后比小奶猫还要惹人怜爱。无论怎么揉搓爱抚都很难弄醒，而且只要搂着他轻拍背部，便会甜甜地依偎过来，贴着自己的臂弯，于睡梦中无意识地撒娇。

772天。  
他离开自己两年零一个月十一天了。  
韶光弹指而过，自己眼中添了沧桑和倦怠，爱人的容貌却丝毫未变，只是嗓音从清脆的少年音成长为介于青年和男人之间。清朗的男声早已在啜泣呻吟中沙哑，却依旧悦耳动听，只是当自己的名字在他口中呢喃念出时，竟然显得无比地陌生。  
许昕轻轻抽出胳膊，支起身撑着，将青年牢牢禁锢在自己身下。  
方博找不到熟悉的人肉枕头，蹙着眉不舒服地蹭了两下，委屈地扁扁嘴，脸贴着床单又睡熟了。  
许昕拧住他小巧的下巴，强迫他把头转向自己，居高临下地冷冷俯视着。  
青年毫无戒备地沉沉睡着，呼吸均匀，面容沉静，纯洁无辜地像一头待屠的稚嫩羔羊，对即将发生的一切荒淫残忍一无所知，被再次分开双腿入侵也毫无抵抗的意思，柔顺性感得不可思议。

方博是被滚烫粗长的凶刃狠狠操醒的。  
早已被花样百出的性事折磨到筋疲力尽的青年呜咽一声，腰股酸软得连动弹手指的力气都没有，像洋娃娃一样被许昕把玩摆布着，记忆也是断断续续的。  
他的眼神迷乱涣散，犹如狂风骤雨海面上的一叶孤舟，在波涛席卷中颠簸。呼吸急促心跳加剧，意识模糊不清，视网膜上都是晕开的五光十色的斑点，每一个毛细血管都无意识地放松。许久未经人事的白嫩肉体被早已知晓密码的男人彻底地开发了一天一夜，轻易被调动起尘封的情欲，敏感可口到不可思议。他茫然与身上操弄自己的男人对视着，澄澈晶莹的黑色眸子懵懵懂懂，黑得没有一点杂质，仰起的脖颈弧度脆弱又倔强。  
记忆中一贯对自己疼爱有加的男人嘴角挂着一抹陌生的冷笑，就着相连的姿势将自己翻转过来，轻车熟路地找到了最不能承受的角度。方博一声隐忍的闷哼，无意识地夹紧了甬道，腰肢随着不知疲倦的贯穿抽插剧烈起伏。赤裸的身躯挂满细密的汗珠，极致的快感越积累越高，浑身打着哆嗦，指头仿佛寻求依靠般，牢牢抓住了许昕的手臂，用力之强甚至都陷入了他的皮肤。许昕用力一个挺身，对着花心毫不留情地研磨着，方博眼前白光一闪，屏住呼吸，身躯剧烈痉挛着，然后软绵绵地瘫倒，慵懒餍足地在破碎喘息中失去了意识。  
二人分离已久，在性事上却和谐熟悉得仿佛千锤百炼。这还是第一次没有碰前面，仅靠艹穴就把爱人插射了，高潮的紧窒也将包裹着的凶器的淫液一并绞了出来。许昕伏在爱人身上喘息着，用手指理顺爱人汗湿的额发，像爱抚失而复得的宝物。  
许昕想说些什么，喉结蠕动了一下，却只是将万千思绪咽下，索然无味地垂下目光，下床打来温水细心地给方博清理干净，然后将方博搂在怀里，痴痴地看到天亮，眼神温柔而哀伤。  
他们的身体如此合拍，灵魂却南辕北辙。  
有些人，得到即失去。即使他此刻就在怀里触手可及。  
命运廉价而无常。我们之间隔着那么多的误会。  
你又怎么会知道，多少次隔着人海张望，你只是对别人眨眼微笑，我便要难过好几天。

 

方博醒来的时候，天色早已大亮，枕畔空无一人。  
面沉似水地起身，赤足甫一着地，双腿便是一软。迅速扶床撑住自己，腿根竟是不受控制地打颤。  
竟被做到这个地步，方博的脸色难看至极。  
身上已经被仔细清理过了，只下身还有些难受，方博腰酸腿软头昏脑涨，正准备起身简单冲洗一下，便看到桌上放了一封信——许昕信守承诺，将周雨的亲笔信转交给了自己。  
方博打开反复仔细看了两遍，一声苦笑。

我的好哥哥，这回，你可真是让我把一手好牌打得稀烂。

 

厨房里一阵阵诱人的香气。  
不知道自己狠狠坑了弟弟一把的周雨，正哼着歌心情很好地做菜。  
“可以开饭啦，马教授，快来尝尝我的拿手好菜。”周雨小心翼翼地把碟子端到餐桌上。桌子上摆了几道家常菜，其中卖相最好的便是最后端出来的这道杭椒牛柳，杭椒翠绿鲜甜，牛柳嫩滑多汁，卖相绝佳，看起来极为下饭。  
迫不及待插起一块可口的牛柳放入嘴中，被称作马教授的青年眯着眼睛露出享受的表情：“！！！好吃……”  
“很嫩吧！我弟最爱吃我做的杭椒牛柳了，这可是我外婆传授的独门绝招。”周雨笑着说：“我外婆做的牛肉干最好吃了，我每次都能吃一大包。”  
马教授笑道：“听得我都馋了，好想尝尝啊。”  
周雨顿了一下，眼中微露黯然：“已经吃不到了……我外婆不在了。”  
“啊……抱歉。”  
“没事啦。”周雨不在意地笑笑：“我外婆平时身体很好，是一天梦里走的，一点罪也没受。走的时候已经八十二了，也算是喜丧，那时我在国外比赛，比完收到消息赶回来的时候都已经下葬了，家里人给了我一大包牛肉干，说是收拾东西在柜子里找到的——我之前打电话跟外婆撒娇说想吃来着。”  
“你外婆对你真好……”  
“是啊，我外婆最疼我了。”周雨的眼睛飞快地闪过一丝雾气：“那包牛肉干我吃了很久很久才吃完，到现在做梦还会想念那个味道。”  
“一定非常非常好吃。”马教授小心翼翼道。  
“也许吧。”周雨沉默了一瞬：“有人说，味觉的记忆最是爱憎分明。食物的动人之处在于味蕾和情感直接相连，怀念的不过是曾经的记忆。我觉得美味的东西，别人未必这么认为。”  
曾经，向来吝啬的他怀着莫名的情愫，将这份对他意义非凡的珍贵宝物慷慨与一人分享。那孩子笑着接受了，转身却与身边那群富家子弟调笑着，将这份心意丢进了垃圾桶。  
那个人并不知道，当时他就在门外，将声声不堪入耳的字句尽收心底。  
而待他们走后，默默地将被糟蹋的心意从垃圾桶里捡了出来的自己，也对他永远地关上了心门。

11.  
“嘿，吃什么好吃的呢，从屋外就闻到香味儿了？”许昕换了拖鞋， 把钥匙往玄关上一扔，大步走了进来。  
开放式餐厅里对坐的两人一同抬头，两张异常俊秀的脸带着一模一样的乖巧疑惑的神情望过来，一样的唇红齿白肤色如玉，一样的气质出众眼眸含水，许昕不由心中一荡。  
啧啧，他哥和小博的哥，这一对人间尤物也不知什么人才有福气消受。性事上得到餍足的男人不自觉看什么都往那档子事儿上想。  
如果小博儿此刻也坐在他们中间，在家里餐厅里仰着头乖乖地等着自己回来吃饭……  
许昕觉得喉咙微痒，轻轻地咳了一声。

“许大哥，有什么好事发生吗？” 周雨疑惑地说。  
“为什么这么问？”许昕眼神一凝，若无其事地说。  
“不知道，就是感觉你心情很好的样子？”  
许昕不答，嘴角微挑，大大咧咧伸手去端马教授面前的碗：“牛肉汤？龙哥给我来一碗。”  
“要吃自己盛去。”马龙眼疾手快地端过碗，漫不经心地瞥了一眼，“从哪儿浪回来，浑身上下藏不住的嘚瑟。”  
许昕终于彻底笑开了，随手摘下眼镜放在桌上。左右四顾没找着多余的筷子，许昕直接伸手捡了块牛柳丢进嘴里嚼着：“好吃！周雨做的？”   
餐厅微黄的灯光洒在三人身上。没带眼镜的许昕如同换了个人，在温暖的灯光下显得很干净，浑身洋溢着不知道如何形容的餍足气息。

许大哥，和以往沉稳精明的样子不一样，笑得像个……偷着腥的猫。周雨默默地想。  
许昕眼中难掩笑意，突然趁马龙不备，调皮地伸手去夺马龙手里的碗：“我是真饿了，就赏我喝一口……”马龙一时不察，手猛地一抖，一碗滚烫的牛肉清汤泼了大半在了自己身前，黑色的高领毛衣迅速地洇湿。  
“！！！……”马龙被烫得闷哼出声，闯了祸的许昕连忙掀起毛衣的下摆，帮忙把套头衫脱下。  
正准备起身去厨房盛汤的周雨也手忙脚乱地抽了几张纸巾去帮忙擦拭。  
马龙的毛衣是高定的无缝针织款，十分修身，领口很小，沾湿了更是不太好脱，紧紧箍在脖子上，袒露出从胸到腹一大片莹白流畅的肌肉线条。他唔唔地挣扎着，努力把毛衣从下巴往上拉，露出美好的下颌线，和雪白颀长的脖子。  
周雨突然周身发冷，不自觉地攥紧了手中的纸巾。

马龙回屋洗澡换衣服去了，周雨端着饭碗低头食不知味地抿着饭粒，面上不露一丝情绪。等许昕狼吞虎咽地吃完饭，他镇定地清理了餐桌和厨房，才回到自己房间，小心地关上门。

马龙脱套头毛衣的时候，露出的熟悉的下颌线让周雨脑中电光火石地闪过一幕画面。

那时候他刚中考结束，天天跟着科哥大博还有堂姐弟们一起厮混。有一天堂姐周到在朋友圈发了一张照片。  
周到姐：大家快猜是谁，猜对有奖哦。[图片]  
照片中的少年双臂抬起，正在脱一件蓝色t恤，脸被完全罩住，只露出一个线条好看的下巴。  
周雨：哈哈到姐这个我根本不用猜啦，我确定是科哥（手动艾特张继科），哈哈我答对了有没有奖励啊哈哈蝴蝶的衣服只有他了。  
然后下一秒就被打脸——周到没有单独回复他，而是在朋友圈统一回复：“答案出炉~是马龙！社会我龙哥，人狠话不多！”  
周雨：？？？  
仔细辨认了一下，那位“马龙”露出的半个下巴，线条几乎和科哥如出一辙的坚毅性感，但却比科哥白嫩得不是一点半点。

跟着自己从光屁股混到大的小弟能把自己给认错了，朋友圈所有看到的兄弟姐妹们无一例外一顿群嘲，那天科哥的脸黑得十分彻底。  
话痨周雨还不依不饶地打破砂锅问到底：“科哥科哥那件衣服是你的吧是你的吧？那不是全球限量版仅此一件的蝴蝶吗？为什么会穿在秦门少主身上？博儿不说你们俩是死对头么？”  
科哥的脸更黑了。  
……

周雨的双手微微颤抖。  
马龙这个名字并不少见，他小学同学里就有一个同名的，因此他从海里游上来后，得知了自己救的人的名字也根本没有多想。  
现在想来，温文尔雅又贵气逼人，一直觉得绝非池中物的马教授，很可能就是秦门大名鼎鼎的龙太子。  
为什么自己偏偏在海里救起了他？是巧合还是专门针对阴谋？  
自己当年……为什么会把内敛稳重的马龙认成桀骜不驯的科哥呢？  
不。  
还有什么重要的线索被自己忽略了。  
不对。有资格称马龙为兄长的，而且姓许——是秦门的蟒爷！  
道上闻风丧胆的蟒爷，不知道让樊振东明里暗里吃了多少亏的蟒爷，让博儿和科哥一提起就咬牙切齿的蟒爷……难道就是刚刚客厅里笑得像个大男孩般恣意的许昕？？？  
周雨的呼吸急促，眼前一阵阵发黑。  
自己之前都做了什么？ 

 

——————  
徐晨皓轻轻地敲了敲门。半晌，里面传来沙哑的声音：“进来。”  
“又有新的尸源通知。”这些日子徐晨皓过得胆战心惊，心疼地看着少爷种种癫狂举动，却无能为力，让他痛恨自己的无能。他不敢抬头，微微掀起眼睫，却发现那个隐匿于黑暗中的人仿佛在笑。  
樊振东脸上覆着浓浓的阴影，嘴角扯出一丝冰冷的笑意。  
又来了么？  
过犹不及，能够如此了解自己，精准地冲着最痛的地方捅刀子的，他的印象中只有一个人。许大蟒的手段或许高明，然而只能糊弄糊弄关心则乱失了方寸的自己。当冷静下来，这些伎俩在他眼里全是破绽。  
难为他找来的尸体个个与雨哥身形如此相似。  
可惜那个人不知道，在雨哥的后腰……有他亲手纹上去的……所有权的标记。  
心脏一阵尖锐的痛楚，他痛得无法吸气，捂着胸口许久才缓过来。  
“大番，你替我去认吧。走个过场就行，别让人看出破绽来。” 樊振东在阴影里幽幽地说，随即露出一个甜蜜温柔的笑， “别担心，雨哥还活着。”  
感谢上苍，他还活着。  
真好。  
从小，自己便是一个人。天下熙熙,皆为利来；天下攘攘,皆为利往，这是父亲教给他的第一个道理。在冷酷的权谋算计和极大的压力下成长，没有什么人值得他驻足停留，   
直到那个人出现，又离开。  
他曾如此小心地掩藏起另一副面孔，在那个人面前伪装成会撒娇爱粘人胸无城府的孩子。  
他是生而高贵的樊氏少主，也是求而不得的可怜人。  
这些日子樊振东把往事一幕幕反复嚼碎了思索，到底是什么地方，出了差错。  
在他还小的时候，他不知道有的人为什么离开，他不明白有的人为什么改变，他还不懂有的人为何莫名的疏远。他以为拨云可以见日，付出会有回报，懵懵懂懂跌跌撞撞做一个认真努力的傻子。然而没有用。  
也许多年以后，命运会把他想知道的和不想知道的真相冲刷到自己面前，更多的是湮没在茫茫的时间长流里……而他已经不再在意。  
他樊振东，只知道“往者不可谏，来者犹可追”的道理。


End file.
